Nobody Can Live Without Heart
by Elodie Malfoy
Summary: Des mots s'écoulant doucement sur le papier, une confession simple , sans mensonges sans ornement rien que la vérité nue rien qu'une phrase "La seule chose que je pourrais regretter c'est de ne pas les avoir tué...." Pov Hermione
1. Prologue

**Nobody Can Live Without Heart**

**Auteur:** Elodie Malfoy

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling ...

**Note:** Et coucou !! Et oui aussi étrange que celà puisse paraitre je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic !! :D j'entends d'ici avant d'en commencer une tu ferais bien de finir les autres !! hihihihi gommmmmeeeennnnn !!

mais soyez heureux elle est déjà fini ! :D voilà donc le prologue en espérant que vous aimerez !!

Prologue

Rat de bibliothèque

Griffondor

Sang-de-bourbe

Seule

Fille facile

Traitresse

Hermione ...

Tout ces termes peuvent me désigner, et pourtant dans aucun je ne me reconnais...

Pourquoi me-direz vous... Tout simplement car ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé d'être moi, que j'ai cessé de vouloir croire en toi.

Toi, toi qui m'avais fait aimer la vie, toi et lui, mes amis...

Mais la vie n'est pas comme un livre ou à la fin tout le monde est gentil.

Non la vie est cruelle,

Non la vie ne respecte rien

Non la vie ne nous aime pas,

Non la vie ne m'aime pas... et c'est réciproque...

Vous ne comprenez pas, moi même je ne me comprends plus, mais je ne vous en veux pas. Je vais tout vous raconter. Je vais vous expliquer comment la fille la plus douée de Poudlard est maintenant la femme la plus recherchée au monde.

Mais avant de vous expliquer, je voudrais que tout soit clair dans vos esprits, les phrases tels que

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs... »

" L'erreur est humaine"

Ces phrases ne servent à rien sinon qu'à excuser les personnes qui demandent le pardon, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je ne veux pas de votre pitié car je ne regrette rien, aucune de mes actions n'est pour moi un acte regrettable ... La seule chose que je pourrais regretter c'est de ne pas les avoir tués...

Et voilà !! qu'est-ce que vous en pensez REVIEWWWWW !! :D


	2. Chapitre 1

...Nobody Can Live Without Heart...

Auteur: Elodie Malfoy

Disclamer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling ...

Note : Et oui voilà le chapitre 1 !! Merci beaucoup aux nombreues personnes qui ont lu quand j'ai vu le nombr ca m'a fait très plaisir ! mais ca sré génial si il avait autant de reviews !! On peut réver !! :D En tout cas merci au saut de l'ange et à mm Et puis voilà la suite !! :D

Bisouuuus et puis pensez à reviewer !! :p MERCIIIIIIII!! E.M

...Chapitre 1...

Tout commenca lors de ma sixième année à poudlard, j'avais alors 16 ans, et j'étais comme toute ces filles qui cherche désespérément à trouver Le Garçon, le prince charment qui fera de leur vie un conte de fée... pourtant au fond, moi je n'en avais pas besoin, je les avais eux, mes deux meilleurs amis, et ils me suffisaient amplement.

Le premier, le grand Harry Potter, dulcinée de ses dames, Nouveau Don Juan de Poudlard comme on m'a dit son père à son âge, Aimé de tous comme le héros du 21ème siècle... et aimé en secret par moi, son amie de toujours... Grand , brun, musclé juste comme il faut, ayant troqué ses lunettes pour des lentilles depuis longtemps, lentilles qui elles ne gachaient pas ses fabuleux yeux verts, ces yeux dont il usait comme la plus belle des armes de séductions. Harry était un garçon à qui on ne pouvait rien refusait et ma foi il parait qu'il le rendait bien...

Le deuxième, Ron Weasley, grand, roux, les taches de rousseurs qui ornaient ses joues ayant depuis longtemps disparu pour le bonheur de la gente féminine Poudlarienne. Un peu plus musclé que harry sans doute graçe à son poste de gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor. D'un caractère farceur, et graçe à celà, adulé par les filles comme par les garçons.

Ils étaient complémentaires l'un et l'autre, ils étaient beau, séducteurs, intelligent, "les nouveaux maraudeurs" c'est comme celà qu'ils se faisaient appelé, et puis il y avait moi...

Moi Hermione Granger, brune qui avait réussi pas on ne sait qu'elle miracle à dompter ses cheveux après cinq années, assez grande, intelligente, ET, et c'est le plus important, meilleure amie du duo Potter-Weasley.

Ma vie était pour le plus intéressante, j'était aimé par mes amis, j'avais de très bon résultats, mes parents étaient les plus compréhensifs au monde, je n'était pas moche, j'avais tout pour être heureuse, et je l'étais.

Mais comme dans toute les histoires où le bonheur rêgne, il arrive un moment ou tout cesse du jour au lendemain, d'un instant à un autre, a peine un battement de coeur peut tout changer, nos amis aussi proches soient ils deviennent nos ennemis, et il arrive même, que parfois, la personne à qui l'on pensait le moins, à qui l'on déversait toute sa haine, peut se révéler parfois la seule chose pouvant nous faire remonter à la surface.

Ce jour là nous étions en cours de potions, quand le professeur Mcgonagall vint me chercher pour m'emmener voir le directeur Albus Dumbledore.

**Flash Back**

-"Miss Granger nous venons de recevoir une lettre de vos parents, ils veulent que vous les rejoignez dès maintenant."

-"Que s'est-il passé?" Demandais-je rapidement, une note d'inquiétude transparent déjà dans ma voix.

-"Rien de grave, je vous rassure, tenez!"

_Ma chérie_

_Ton père et moi, voudrions t'annoncer une grande nouvelle, pour celà il faudrait que tu nous rejoigne au plus vite. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien pour nous. J'espère que toi aussi tout va bien, et que tu rentrera très bientôt à la maison. Normalement tout est déjà arrangé avec le directeur Dumbledore. _

_A très vite._

_Nous t'embrassons fort._

_Tes Parents qui t'aiment._

Après tout c'est enchaîné, je quittais l'école l'heure suivant l'entretien dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore et McGonaggall avaient déjà tout réglé, et c'est avec un grand sourire que je quittais l'école, impatiente à entendre cette fameuse nouvelle.

Je pris le train à destination de Londres et après quelques heure de trajet j'arriva chez moi.

Flash Back

-"Maman, Papa, je suis rentrée" appelais-je en franchissant la porte d'entrée.

-"Nous sommes dans le salon ma chérie" entendait-je.

Je me dirigea le sourire aux lèvres vers le salon, pour découvrir une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer même dans mes plus horribles cauchemars.

Le Lord de noir se tenait assis nonchalamment dans le canapé, mes parents étaient agenouillés dans un coin, entouré de mangemorts qui pointaient leurs baguettes sur eux. Je n'eu même pas le temps de me rendre compte de la scène que déjà un mangemort s'était emparé de moi et me tenait fermement les bras m'empêchant toute fuite ou tentative d'attaque.

-"Ah tiens quelle bonne surprise, Miss Granger, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence." Ricana doucement Voldemort, ou bien Tom Jedusor, au moment où il avait ouvert la bouche je me rendit compte de l'apparence qu'il avait.

Une onde de pouvoir irradiait de son être tout entier, il avait troqué son physique proche du reptile pour arborer le visage qu'il devait posséder à l'age de 20 ans. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris-vert, un visage d'ange, mais toujours dans ces yeux une étincelle de noirceur, de mal à l'état pur. Il était le maître ici, et tout en lui me le faisait comprendre.

-" Messieurs veuillez donc lâcher Miss Granger" ordonna-t-il sèchement puis se tournant vers moi," Je ne voudrais pas que vous doutiez ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant de ma bienséance." Finit-il avec un sourire sarcastique tout en désignant de la main le canapé ou il siégeait.

Les deux molosses qui me tenaient jusque là, me poussèrent avec violence et je tomba- malheureusement- aux pieds du sorcier. Si j'avais cru un seul instant conserver un tant soit peu de dignité, cette chute venait de me prouver bien rapidement le contraire.

-"Je vous impressionne à ce point ?" ricana Jedusor.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"crachais-je avec hargne.

-"Tant de hargne dans une si jeune fille, c'est affligeant,..."

Je ne répondis pas, ne faisant que le fixer avec un regard on ne peut plus noir.

Il n'était pas bon de jouer avec le seigneur des ténèbres, c'est ce jour là que j'ai compris le vrai sens de ces paroles. A quoi cela servirait-il de jouer à un jeu

où le gagnant est déjà désigné?

C'est à ce moment là qu'il me saisit par les cheveux afin de me rapprocher de lui, puis il me susurra à l'oreille, pour que moi seule l'entende.

-"Tu auras tout le temps de me hair quand ils seront morts... et leur vie risque d'être écourté si tu continue à me regarder de cette façon là, n'oublie pas que tu ne peux absolument rien faire, tu es à ma merci, alors comporte comme une gentille petite fille..."

Une fois ses mots prononcés, il me relâcha, en affichant un air satisfait sur le visage.

Cet air, je l'ai détesté de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, j'aurais voulu le voir disparaître de son visage, où qu'il disparaisse tout simplement, mais ça n'as jamais été le cas ... jamais...

-"Bien maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vais être rapide, où tu nous rejoins Hermione ou bien ils meurent."

Comme il l'avait dit, il avait été rapide, il ne s'était pas embarrasser de mettre des artifices autour de ses paroles, celà n'aurait de toute façon pas changer la donne, à ce moment là j'avais entre les mains la vie de mes parents.

-"Quoi ? Jamais elle ne vous rejoindra je vous interd..." s'écria mon père, coupé très rapidement par un des mangemorts qui lui porta un coup au visage pour le faire taire.

-"tss tss, est-il si compliquer pour un moldu de comprendre qu'il n'est pas autorisé à donner son avis, et encore moins à interdire quelque chose" soupira rapidement le mage noir.

-"Vous !... Vous êtes un monstre, je... je ne peux pas..."

-"Oh si vous pouvez, de toute façon vous n'avez guère le choix, ils meurent ou ils vivent ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça! Le vieux fou se serait-il trompé en affirmant que vous êtes la meilleure élève de poudlard, est-ce si dur de comprendre les mots qui sortent de ma bouche!" Finit-il d'une voix excédé.

-"Vous n'êtes qu'un être abjecte, vous m'écœurez, je ne vous rejoindrais jamais, des aurors vont arrivé d'une minute à l'autre, et vous verrez ce que ça fait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive!" Crachais-je avec colère.

Je ne vis même pas le mouvement de sa main lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette vers moi, que j'était déjà accablait par une douleur sans limite. Harry m'avait expliquer que lorsque l'on recevait un Doloris, l'on se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, que l'on ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cette douleur de s'insinuer dans les tréfonds de notre corps et de notre âme.

On voulait que tout s'arrête, la douleur, la tristesse, l'horreur, on espérait plus qu'une chose c'était de mourir et d'être libéré de cette vie qui nous étouffer. J'ai compris alors dans toute son ampleur, le nom de "petite mort" dont on affublait si justement ce sort...

Le sort c'est arrêter après de longues secondes qui m'ont paru des heures, j'étais coucher sur le sol de mon salon, prise de spasmes de douleur. ils s'est levé et s'est approché de moi.

-"Tu comprends sans doute mieux qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me résister, alors rejoins moi, prends ce pouvoir que je veux te donner. Tu serais ma reine, tu serais la plus puissante de mes sujets."

-"Jamais..." murmurais-je doucement.

-"Bien ... Crucio..." articula-t-il tout doucement à mon oreille.

Et là, la douleur explosa à l'intérieur de moi même.

Le Doloris était une souffrance qui se répercutait d'un coup, et puis qui tout doucement s'affaiblissait jusqu'à disparaître, le Crucio était 1000 fois plus cruel, la douleur augmentait par degrés et ne diminuait jamais, elle continuait sans fin...

Je savais leurs effets, n'étais-je pas un rat de bibliothèque qui connaissait tout sur tout, pourtant aucun de mes si précieux livres n'aurait pu me préparer à cette souffrance sans bornes... Absolument rien...

C'est sans doute pour celà que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai appelé la mort, je l'ais voulu à tel un point que vous ne pouvez, ne serais-ce qu'imaginer...

Depuis il me semble que cette envie ne m'a plus quitté, l'on ne se défait pas si facilement de cette sensation, cette sensation nous dévore... et à ma connaissance il est impossible de l'éradiquer.

Pourtant cette mort, il n'était pas assez bon pour me l'accorder, non il voulait me détruire psychologiquement, je lui étais trop utile, moi la sorcière la plus talentueuse de mon époque. C'est dans ces moment là que l'on se rend compte que le talent à ses points négatifs ce foutu talent dont j'étais si fière n'a fait que briser ma famille, mes amis, ma vie, et mon être tout entier...

Sentir que l'on atteint la mort mais qu'elle refuse de nous ouvrir les bras, est, ce qui définit le mieux le Crucio...

Après de longues minutes de souffrance, il mit fin au sort et me laissa toute tremblante au sol, m'ayant retiré toute sensation, tout plaisir, tout bonheur, j'étais plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été et c'est ça qu'il voulait...

-"As tu reconsidéré ma proposition ? Ou bien commences-tu à prendre goût à mes sorts?" Ricana-t-il.

Je ne répondit rien, trop accablé par la douleur pour ne serais-ce que prononcer un seul mot.

-"Puisque les menaces ne marchent pas avec toi, je vais te faire me haïr, comme jamais tu n'as haï une personne. Tu voudras ma mort, comme moi je voudrai ta vie. Je serais le pire de tes cauchemar et en même temps ton plus beau rêve... Tu ne comprends pas? Petite fille naïve que tu es, tu n'imagines pas, tu ne vois pas la vie comme moi je la vois... Il n'y a pas de bon ni de méchant, il n'y a que des châtiments...

Et maintenant...

_Impero ... _

...

Et voilà !! :D Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! et puis à très bientot pour le 2 eme chapitre !! :D

Bisouuus


	3. Chapitre 2

...Nobody Can Live Without Heart...

Auteur: Elodie Malfoy

Disclamer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling ...

Note : coucou les gens !! et oui déjà voilà le chapitre 2 !! merci pour les trois reviews et a toute les personnes qui mont ajouté dans leur alerte ou leur favoris !! ca serait cool si en plus de faire ca vous mettier aussi des reviewwws ca sré géééééééééénialllll !! :D et puis ca me ferais vraiment plaisir !! surtout que c'est pas la joie aujourd'hui donc en smme si vous voulez me remonter le moral mettez des reviews !! Jvous dit merci d'avance !! hihihi

sinon assez de betises j'espère que vous aimerais ce nouveau chapitre !! je mettrais la suite quand j'aurais 5 reviews !! loool jtrouve ca nul mais jdois dire que ca me fait rire alors !! Allez bisous la compagnie !!

Elodie Malfoy

...Chapitre 2...

-"Impero"

-"_Impero"_

Le sort se répercuta dans la pièce, et à l'instant même, je devins un pantin sans vie, sans volonté propre, mais - et c'est ce qui est le plus horrible- totalement consciente de mes actes sans pour autant pouvoir les contrôler.

Il s'est placé derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules comme un père sur sa fille, et il a chuchoté ses mots comme le plus grand des secrets, tout doucement, sans haine, juste avec cette satisfaction de me savoir complètement entre ses mains.

_Maintenant petite fille... tue-les..._

J'ai gardé en souvenir chaque parole, chaque action, chaque meurtre, ces mots qu'il avait placé dans mon esprit, cette baguette qu'il avait placé entre mes doigts et sa main qui a conduit mon bras vers le destin qu'il avait choisi pour moi...

J'ai tué mes parents avec le sort de la mort, le visage ruisselant de larmes, et chaque instant est resté gravé dans mon esprit, autant ma voix prononçant le sort, que le visage de mes parents qui jusqu'au dernier moment ne comprirent pas, pourquoi moi, leur si gentille fille, les avait tué.

Je me souviens qu'au moment ou le corps de mon père s'écroula au sol, les fenêtre volèrent en éclat, et qu'un groupe d'aurors s'infiltra à travers elles, pourtant Jedusor avait déjà tout prévu et dressé un champs de force autour de nous.

Ils étaient tous là, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Mcgonnagall, Snape, et tant d'autres à me regarder sans comprendre et moi je levais déjà ma baguette pour tuer cette femme qui m'avait mis au monde et qui était en pleur sur le corps de son mari, mon père... Et je la tua, parce qu'il me l'avait ordonné, parce que j'étais devenu son jouet, et que je ne pouvais rien y faire, il me tenait en son pouvoir, et il en jubilait...

-"Et bien et bien, mes très chers amis, que me vaut la surprise de vous trouver ici? Ce n'est guère poli de s'introduire de cette façon à une fête ou l'on ait pas invité... Vous me decevé _Mr le Directeur..._" Finit-il en souriant avec complaisance.

Puis il se pencha à mon oreille comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, tout en m'enlaçant tendrement de ses bras.

-"Je vais te montrer à quel point tu t'es trompé, je vais te faire vivre chaque jour jusqu'à ce que tu espère qu'il soit le dernier, et quand tu ne pourra plus résisté, tu me rejoindra car je serais ton seul réconfort, car tout le monde te rejettera pour ton crime. Et ta haine sera ton meilleur refuge, car à mesure qu'elle grandira, ton mal diminuera... Maintenant ma douce enfant, Dors, et rêve de moi...

_Finite incantatem_

Il me prit le menton, et m'embrassa, ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient froide comme la glace, et me firent l'effet d'un poison qui scella sa malédiction... ma malédiction...

Et puis,... plus rien, plus rien qu'un noir total qui m'engloutit...

J'aurais voulu me noyait dans cette noirceur, ne jamais me réveiller, mourir pour ce que j'avais osé faire... Donner ma vie pour la leur avoir enlevé...

Mais comme un noyé, rejeté par les vagues, je m'échouais sur les rivages de la conscience...

Je ne me souvient pas des moments qui ont suivi mon retour dans le monde des vivants, il me semble qu'il se passa une foule de chose que je ne réalisa que plusieurs semaine après. Le maquillage de la mort, les préparatifs de l'enterrement, l'enterrement en lui même, les papiers de succession qui regroupait l'argent de mes parents, notre maison, et toute les petites choses que l'on peut accumuler au long d'une vie.

Il me semble que c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à cesser d'être moi-même, à cesser de me voir comme j'étais avant ce drame, s'en était un et j'en avais été le catalyseur...

je n'eu pas besoin de me justifier, Les journaux du monde entier s'en chargèrent pour moi, et puis comment expliquer quelque chose qu'on essaye d'ignorer?

C'est dans ces moments là que l'on se rend compte de ce l'on a perdu, de tout ce que l'on a pas pu se dire, de tout ce qu'on aurait voulu faire avec eux, pour eux. Leur dire qu'on les aime, que sans eux on ait rien, rien qu'une pauvre petite fille dans sa tristesse. Malgrés tout ce qui nous rend heureux, quand on perd nos parents qu'on soit jeune ou vieux, cela ne change rien. on perd une partie de nous, ce sont eux qui nous ont appris à aimer, ce sont eux qui nous on donner la vie, et la vie s'est arrêté pour eux, sans que rien ne puisse jamais nous les rendre, sans que rien au monde ne puisse nous faire oublier combien on les aimait et que malgrés tout cet amour on les a perdu... comme quoi la vie n'est pas éternelle, la mort nous parait égoïste de nous les avoir pris, mais à la fin ne serais-ce pas nous qui le sommes?

Je suis revenu, un mois plus tard, avec mes peines, mes remords, ma tristesse, et surtout ma haine, haine à l'encontre de ce mage noir qui me les avait enlevé, haine envers ses partisants qui avaient pris du plaisir à les torturer, haine envers ce serpent qui avait flotté au dessus de ma maison, haine envers ceux qui ne les avaient pas protégé, haine envers moi qui n'avait pas réussi à repousser l'impero,qui n'avait pas reussi à ne pas les tuer, une haine sans limite s'est abattu sur moi.

Et je l'avoue ...

j'ai adoré ça...

...

et voilà !! dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!

Elodie Malfoy !!

ps : 5 R ok ok j'arrete !!


	4. Chapitre 3

**...Nobody Can Live Without Heart...**

**Auteur:** Elodie Malfoy

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowling ...

**Note :** Coucou !! et oui me revoilà de retour !! :D

Bon j'ai eu mes 5 reviews même si c'estpas pour le dernier chapitre!!

mnt je veux 8 reviews !!

jespère vraiment les avoir!! :D

bon en tout cas jespère que cette suite vous plaira !!

Moi en tout cas jai adoré l'écrire !! :d aller noublier pas les reviewwwss !!

Elodie Malfoy

...

Les amis se définissent comme des personnes qui sont là dans les coups durs comme dans les moments de joie, ils sont toujours

Les amis se définissent comme des personnes qui sont là dans les coups durs comme dans les moments de joie, ils sont toujours présent, ils nous aident à nous construire et à ne pas reculer face aux épreuves.

J'ai cru que mes amis, Harry et Ron, seraient comme celà, qu'ils m'aideraient, qu'ils me feraient remonter la pente mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point je pouvais me tromper.

Le jour de mon arrivée, alors que je pensais qu'ils seraient là, je ne les vis pas de la journée. Aucun des deux ne vint me voir. Ils ne vinrent pas me serrer dans leurs bras ni même m'accueillir tout simplement. J'ai cru au début qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenu de mon retour.

Je me suis donc rendu dans la salle commune des griffondor, avec un léger pincement de coeur, j'ai passé la porte.

Quand j'y repense, j'étais encore trop naïve de penser que rien ne pouvait changer, que notre amitié jamais ne pourrait se briser...

Trop naïve... Il me l'avait dit, et il avait tellement raison, tellement que celà me rendit malade...

Mais comment s'est-elle brisée ?

Pourquoi ?

De quelle façon ais-je bien pu la détruire?

Comment le trio de griffondor a pu un jour disparaître?

Toutes ces questions, qui tournent sans arrêts dans vos esprits et qui ne trouvent pas de réponses, vous voudiez comprendre n'est-ce pas?

Et bien lisez, aujourd'hui les secrets sont terminés et je révèle au monde la triste fin d'une amitié condamnée...

Flash Back

La porte s'ouvra devant moi, et je rentra dans la salle commune, toutes les têtes se tournèrent à mon entrée, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard je vis sur les visages une haine, un dégout envers moi.

A peine quelques secondes après mon entrée, la porte se rouvrit derrière moi, et ce fut Harry et Ron qui rentrèrent. je tourna vers eux le sourire au lèvres et ce que je vis me combla d'horreur.

Harry et Ron arboraient un visage crispé par la colère, le dégout, la haine étincelant dans leurs yeux. Mais moi je ne comprenais pas, je pensa durant un instant que c'était une blague, n'étaient-il pas les nouveaux maraudeurs? ils voulaient me changer les idées, et pour celà ils me faisaient une blague, oui ça ne pouvait être que ça. quoi d'autre? N'étions nous pas les meilleurs amis du monde?

-« Ah tiens, voilà la Traitresse! » cracha Ron en souriant sarcastiquement.

-« Quoi? » articulais-je difficilement.

-« Ne fait pas l'innocente _Granger, _tout le monde sait ta véritable nature maintenant. Tu nous as bien trompé, je suis sûr que tu dois être fière de toi! » Continua-t-il hargneusement.

-« Mais... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ron? » murmurais-je la voix rempli de sanglot naissant.

-« Ce qui m'arrives? Tu me demandes ce qui m'arrive? Elle est bien bonne celle-là! » Ricana-t-il bientôt suivi par d'autres élèves.

-« Aurais-tu perdu la mémoire Granger? Tu as déjà oublié que tu as assasiné tes parents froidement alors qu'ils étaient sans defense, tu me dégoutes, tu me dégoutes autant que lui. Tu es comme lui ! » Lacha Harry

-« Mais ce n'était pas moi, j'étais sous l'impero.! » criais-je en pleurs.

-« Mais bien sûr! Et lui aussi il était sous la force d'un impero quand il a assasiné mes parents et qu'il a tenté de me tuer! Tu devrais avoir honte! Tu n'es qu'une raclure, rien que de poser mon regard sur moi, j'en suis malade! » Continua-t-il avec méchanceté!

-« Tu oses imaginer que je ne ressens rien ! que... que... que je les ais tué de ma propre volonté, c'est ça hein!? »

-« Ca dépend comment tu appelles le fait de lancer le sort de la mort sur ses propres parents! » Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

-« De toute façon, maintenant tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une sale mangemorte! » cracha Ron.

-« Quoi? » M'étranglais-je

-« Arrête de faire l'amnésique, tu me fais pitié! » fit Weasley

-« Au fait, comment as tu fait pour entrer chez les mangemorts ? Une sang-de-bourbe comme toi,... » Rajouta Harry puis il finit par quelques chose que je ne pensais jamais entendre dans sa bouche "Ca fait quoi de se faire passer dessus pour avoir sa place?"

Ma main est partie est partit à l'instant même ou ses mots étaient sortie de ses lèvres, je l'ais giflé avec une telle force qu'il me semble encore sentir ma main brûlait sous le choc.

Il m'a regardé avec haine, et moi je n'ai pas détourné le regard, et puis je suis partie en courant les bousculant tout les deux.

-« Wé c'est ça dégage, et ne reviens jamais sale Sang-de-bourbe! » Cria Ron tout en crachant au sol à l'endroit que je venais de quitter.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru des heures sans but, sinon de m'éloigner d'eux, de leur haine, de cette rancoeur que je ne comprenais pas. J'ai voulu disparaître pour ne plus jamais revenir comme ils le voulaient.

J'ai fini par m'affaisser contre le mur d'un couloir, les yeux pleins de larmes, traçant des sillons humides sur mes joues. Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi mais mon réveil reste ancré au plus profond de ma mémoire.

Mes yeux ne se sont pas ouvert sur la vision d'un couloir froid et humide mais dans une pièce qui m'était alors inconnue, une chambre aux tons verts et à l'aspect assez simple. Je sortis du lit dans lequel on m'avait allongé et me dirigea tout doucement vers la porte.

Je me souviens que ce jour là, j'ai cru un instant que j'étais chez « lui » . Chez ce mage noir qui m'avait fait tout perdre, l'amour de mes proches, leurs présence… Pourtant aujourd'hui quand j'y repense, je ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il se serait donné la peine de venir me chercher jusqu'à Poudlard, alors qu'il était tellement plus simple d'attendre que je le rejoigne de moi même.

Mes doutes se sont bien vite évanouis à l'instant même, où la porte s'est ouverte devant moi, me faisant trébucher et finir le derrière à terre.

C'est étrange comme dans ces cas là on aimerait s'enfoncer dans un trou ou tout simplement ne pas avoir en face de soi le prince des Serpentards , je cite Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

-« Tu es si émue de me voir Granger que tu en tombe à la renverse, c'est vraiment trop touchant, c'est trop d'honneur que tu me fait. »

J'étais malheureusement encore trop dans les vapes pour répondre quelque chose d'intelligible. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs longues seconde, où Malfoy me scruta, tout en arquant un sourcil et en souriant ironiquement que je réussis à lacher en m'étranglant presque un « Malfoy ! »

-« Bien ! Au moins à défaut d'avoir conservé ton intelligence, tu te rappelle de mon nom, c'est déjà un pas de fait! » Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

CE fut sans doute la première fois que je vit autre chose qu'un rictus sur son visage, et je dois l'avouer qu'adossé contre le contour de la porte, une main se décoiffant presque par automatisme, avec sur le visage un sourire non pas moqueur mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, il était pour le moins craquant.

L'ancienne Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais accepté de penser ça, non jamais… c'était trop anormale de penser cela de son ennemi, trop anormale d'âtre juste humaine envers lui …

Ne trouvez vous pas étrange d'entendre dire jour après jour que personne ne change, n'évolue,… Ils gardent cette essence qui fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont, qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes, ce qui a fait de moi ce que j'étais, mais pas ce que je suis devenue car à la minute où mes amis m'ont abandonné, j'ai cesser d'être cette Hermione Granger là, j'ai changé, comme personne ne changera jamais…

Ne vous leurrer pas un seul instant… Je ne suis pas devenu meilleure, loin de là…

...

Et voilà n'oubliez pas les reviews !!

Elodie Malfoy


	5. Chapitre 4

**Nobody Can Live Without Heart**

**Note:** et voilà (enfin) le chapitre 4 !! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !! :D

dites moi ce que vous en pensez ça m'interresse bcccccccp !!

Elodie Malfoy

**Chapitre 4**

J'étais dans la chambre de l'illustre Draco Malfoy, et cette même personne se tenait devant moi en souriant de toutes ses dents devant le tableau d'une jeune femme le derrière à terre, se tenant presque à ses pieds, tout en le regardant comme s'il était Lucifer en personne.

En y repensant je crois que j'aurais eu la même réaction à sa place, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour lui, c'était moi qui été rouge de honte à ses pieds et c'était lui qui se fendait la poire.

-« Miss Granger aurait-elle perdu sa langue en même temps que son cerveau ? »

-« Tu pourrais perdre quelques chose de bien plus important pour toi que quelques malheureux neurones, si tu continue à te foutre de moi Malfoy » Crachais-je rapidement, ayant retrouver du même coup toute ma verve et toute mon intelligence. On ne se fout pas de la gueule d'une Griffondor, si rat de bibliothèque qu'elle soit.

Imaginez la scène, moi assis par terre, et lui debout devant moi à, à peine quelques centimètre, je vous laisse le soin de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait perdre, même les Griffondors peuvent être cruel.

Il me semble qu'à la grimace qu'il afficha, il comprit assez vite et sans mal de quelle partie de son anatomie, je faisais référence, car après quelques instants et un dernier sourire il me tendit la main afin que je puisse me relever.

Main à laquelle je ne m'aida, mais me releva avec toute la fierté que j'aurais pu afficher dans de telles circonstances.

Que voulez-vous, on a beau être à Griffondor, il n'empêche que tout le monde à son amour propre, et je dois l'avouer qu'à ce moment là, il dépassait des sommets. Mon orgueil valait bien celui de nombreux Serpentard, ce que ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer Draco, si attentionné envers moi qu'il était.

-« Fait attention, Granger, bientôt tu va devenir comme moi, et nous seront deux à ne plus passer les portes comme tu me le dit si souvent. »

-« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis loin d'être comme toi, je n'ais pas l'honneur de faire parti de ta si cher maison. » Répliquais-je sarcastiquement.

-« Ca n'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde, à ce que j'ai pu en juger… »

-« Quoi ? »

« Si j'en juge par les personne qui ont voulu te faire du mal lorsque je t'ai trouvé, il me semble que je suis loin d'avoir tord la-dessus ! »

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Malfoy ? » articulais-je froidement.

-« C'est dit avec tellement de gentillesse que je ne peut que m'empresser d'y répondre » me railla-t-il avec emphase.

-« Malfoy ! »

-« Hum, je suis déçu que tu ne puisse pas faire mieux que cela, moi qui en attendait tellement d'une Griffondor telle que toi, bah j'ai sans doute surestimer tes qualités… j'en suis si peiné alalala Hermione Granger toi qui était pour moi comme le plus parfait des exemples à suivre… je tombe de haut… » Finit-il d'un ton mélodramatique tout en posant le revers de sa main contre son front dans un geste typiquement théâtrale.

Tout indiquait en lui la plus profonde des moqueries, et n'étant pas un cas complètement désespéré de rat de bibliothèque, j'entra dans son jeu.

-« Et je suis autant peiné que toi de constater cela, mais s'il te plait Malfoy pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de poursuivre ta pensée. »

-« Penses-tu que le « je t'en supplie Draco, je te donnerais ce que tu veux « pourrait être de trop ? »

Mon regard noir le dissuada très rapidement quant à l'obtention d'une réponse…

-« Bien, bien, ahh les Griffondor sont d'un rabat-joie, non mais franchement… ok ok, j'arrête, alors comme je le disais… »

Flash Back

Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme pour le moins imprevisible, et de nombreuses personne parmis ses co-disciples étaient là pour attester ce fait. C'est pour celà que personne ne trouva à redire lorsqu'il quitta leur salle commune en pleine nuit. Le fait était que personne ne pouvait contredire la volonté de sa seignerie serpentesque. Personne à part ses plus proches amis, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

C'est pour celà qu'ils lui firent la remarque suivante.

-" Ou est-ce que tu as encore décider d'aller trainer?" questionna tranquillement Pansy. Celle-ci était nonchalamment assise dans le canapé de la salle commune, lisant un quelconque livre, elle lui posa sa question alors qu'il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte, et sans détourner les yeux des pages de son livre.

-"Depuis quand dois-je te rendre compte de mes moindres faits et gestes Pansy?" répliqua-t-il du même ton.

-"Sans doute depuis le jour ou c'est elle qui t'as appris à lacet tes chaussures sans l'aide d'un de tes elfes de maison" lança-calmement Blaise, qui essayait quant à lui d d'attirer par tout les moyens une Serpentard dans son lit pour la nuit.

-"Hum, et tu te crois drôle sans doute?" répliqua froidement Draco en esquissant pourtant un léger sourire.

-"Totalement!" fit-il tout en enroulant malicieusement une mèche de cheveux de sa future conquête autour de son doigt. Celle-ci se mit à rougir instantanément. Une de plus pensa Draco, allait encore tomber entre les bras de son meilleur ami.

-"Vous vous êtes ligué contre moi ce soir? J'ai l'impression d'être en face de mes parents... et vous les connaissez, ce n'est pas un compliment que je vous fait!" lança-t-il avec exaspération.

-"Pauvre petit Dracooo" lâcha Pansy avec sarcasme, et en arborant une moue peinée.

-"Si jeune et déjà si perturbé par l'influence néfaste de ses amis..." Rajouta Blaise pour la forme.

-"Je-ri-go-le..."

Ses deux amis s'esclaffèrent en voyant le visage énervé de leur ami. Ce qui n'arrangea en rien l'humeur de celui-ci. Pansy et Blaise adoraient le faire tourner en bourrique, mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et le visage de celui-ci indiquait que le moment était venu d'arrêter leur petit jeu.

-« Plus sérieusement, tu vas où?"

-" Faire un petit tour, je m'ennuie dans cette salle."

-"Okay, et ne rentre pas tard!" finit Pansy en rigolant à la mine outrée de Draco. " et puis Blaise n'a qu'à venir avec toi, moi je suis occupée."finit-elle

-"Et moi pas peut-être?" répliqua Blaise en se détachant de la gorge de la jeune fille.

-"Hum à ta place je filerais sans demander mon reste, Blaise a quelques problème en ce moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!" lança-t-elle à la jeune fille.

-"Non elle ne voit pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs"

-"Enfin Blaise, moi qui pensais que tu ne voulais pas parler de ton impuissance du moment, et surtout de ton problème d'urticaire, tu sais qu'il est très virulent pourtant..."

Si Draco avait eu une mine outrée quelques instant plus tôt, la mine de Blaise dépassé de loin celle de son ami, un poisson hors de l'eau n'aurait pas eu un visage plus ahuri que lui.

L'ex-futur-conquête n'en demanda pas plus pour déguerpir.

-"Attends!" fit-il en la poursuivant.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle était déjà en haut de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles quand il essaya de la poursuivre et ce fut donc le long d'un toboggan que Blaise fut éconduit. Il atterrit le derrière à terre dans une posture pour le moins dégradant.

-"Oh mon dieu, se pourrait-il que j'ai gaffé?" lâcha avec une inquiétude feinte Pansy.

-"Grr"

-" Blaise soit bon joueur, elle t'a eu avec panache, estime toi heureux qu'elle ne t'ai pas fait passé pour gay!"Ricana Draco appuyer contre la porte.

-"Allez maintenant du vent, ou bien je vais vraiment finir par devenir méchante" rigola la jeune Serpentard.

-"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre" lança Blaise qui était déjà pousser lui et Draco par la jeune femme en dehors de la salle commune.

-"mais oui, mais oui, quand tu seras devenu Gay alors chéri !" Finit-elle en refermant la porte sur eux.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent donc devant la porte close de leur salle commune.

ils étaient encore ahuris de l'attitude de la jeune femme lorsque la porte se rouvrit pour voir apparaître la tête de cette dite personne.

-"Et ramenez moi quelque chose à manger, au moins votre escapade aura une utilité réelle!" et ni une ni deux elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

-" Raaaahhh elle m'énerve !"

-"Tu sais ce n'est pas si grave que ça un urticaire, on m'a dit que de nos jours ça se soignait très bien!" argumenta calmement Draco.

-"Je-Ri-Go-Le"

Et c'est précisément ce que son co-disciple fit. Après quelque minute d'hilarité ou Blaise s'évertua à dire qu'il serait bientôt deux à être "impuissant", que Draco consentit à s'arrêter, non sans se départir de son sourire.

Ils commencèrent leurs promenade dans les couloirs, tout en échangeant des plaisanteries pour certaine et des idées de vengeance pour d'autre…

C'est au détour d'un couloir, qu'il découvrir un groupe de trois élèves qui semblait regarder quelques chose contre le mur, et en voyant leur visage ce qu'ils se préparaient à faire n'était pas du meilleur goût. C'est pour cela que les deux Serpentards s'approchèrent de cet attroupement pour le moins étonnant, en effet ce groupe était composé de deux Griffondor et d'une Serdaigle.

-"Rah c'est cette sale sang-de-bourbe!" lança avec hargne Cho Chang, car c'était elle la fameuse Serdaigle.

Elle était accompagné de Seamus Finnigan, et de Dean Thomas, décidément les gens pouvaient être d'un pitoyable dans leur connaissance.

-"Pff on ferait bien de nous débarrasser d'elle!" lança Finnigan.

-" C'est clair, de toute façon qui nous en voudrait!" ricana méchamment Dean

-"Et bien, et bien, qu'avons nous là, la garce de Serdaigle, et les deux toutous de Griffondor, Waouuw qu'elle équipe!" ricana calmement Blaise.

-"Zabini, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » Lâcha Finnigan en sursautant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? » Renchérit Thomas

-« Dégage de là toi et ton pote le décoloré! » cracha avec hargne Chang qui venait de remarquer le Serpentard blond.

-« Décidément tu ne t'es toujours pas arrangé dans tes attaques. tu es vraiment pire que je le pensais! » continua le jeune Serpentard.

-"Pff et tu penses nous faire peur, peut être..."

-" Moi ? Nan, mais lui, il est préfet en chef alors je ne sais pas, il pourrait toujours glisser quelques mot à Rusard, concernant trois élèves, qui ont détruit du matériel scolaire. »

-"hein mais on a..." lacha Finnigan.

-" c'est une suggestion, qui pourrait par je ne sais qu'elle hasard se produire, c'est étonnant comme un sort d'explosion est si vite lancé de nos jours, n'est-ce pas Draco?"

-"Tout à fait et puis il y a bien d'autres sorts qui se lancent en à peine un battement de cils, humm ils me semblent qu'ils sont au nombre de trois, les impar... raah je n'arrive pas à revenir sur le nom..."

-" Vous n'oseriez pas!"

-" Essaye pour voir!"

-" On… on… on se vengera!!" Crièrent-ils tout en s'enfuyant dans la direction opposé à leur "agresseurs".

-"Décidément les Griffondors sont trop facile à impressionner, ça en devient presque trop simple parfois, mais non moins hilarant, je dois l'avouer!"

-"C'est sûr" répliqua Blaise, puis il s'avança vers la jeune femme à terre, " Et on fait quoi d'elle maintenant votre seigneurie décoloré"

-"On peut pas la laisser là en tout cas... et le gay peut se taire vis-à-vis de la couleur de mes cheveux"

Ce faisant il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-"Elle est pas mal la Granger quand on la regarde de plus près" Lança Blaise

-"Couché médor!" Lança en ricanant Draco

-" Comment peut tu croire un seul instant que je pourrais profiter qu'elle soit évanouie pour ... y regarder d'encore plus près?"

-"C'est vrai tu as raison..."

-"ah tu Vois..."

-"Tu n'as jamais apprécié les spectateurs!"

-"tss tss ta réaction m'attriste vraiment drayyy" bouda-t-il

-"mais oui, mais oui!"

C'est surprenant comme elle paraissait supportable quand elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche, remarqua le blond. Pour une fois il était d'accord avec Blaise, Hermione Granger évanouie n'était pas mal du tout.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et commencèrent leur route vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

-"Il y a quand même quelques chose qui m'inquiète..." lâcha Draco avec dans la voie une note d'inquiètude, quelques pas plus tard.

-" Pareil, pour moi... Pansy va nous tuer quand elle verra qu'à la place de son truc à grignoter, on lui ramène une griffondor..."

-"Hmmhmm... c'est un fait… on est mort!"

Et voilà !! dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

****

**Nobody Can Live Without Heart**

**Note:** Et oui voilà la suite tant attendu ! l'histoire est terminée il ne me manque plus qu'à publier les chapitres! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira moi il me fait beaucoup rire !

dites moi vos impressions

Elodie Malfoy

Ps: J'ai enfin terminé mes deux années de prépa donc je devrai avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour me remettre à mes fics ! et je penses même me remettre à hermione pas si gentille que ca ! ^^

**Chapitre 5**

Pansy Parkinson était une jeune fille pleine de ressources, et les deux jeunes hommes se tenant devant la porte de leur salle commune depuis bientôt 10 minutes le savaient très bien.

-« D'après toi, si on reste assez longtemps devant la porte, on a une chance qu'elle soit parti se coucher ? » Commença Blaise

-« Pas la moindre… » Rumina Draco

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Finit Blaise.

20…

30…

40…

50…

1 Minute

-« Hum on pourrait toujours changer de pays… »Lâcha Blaise

-« et d'identité… » Rajouta Draco

-« et de tête aussi par la même occasion… » Finit Pansy froidement.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient devant un dilemme tellement absorbant qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que la porte de la salle commune était ouverte depuis au moins 20 secondes.

-« Qu'elle bonne surprise, toi ! Ici ! C'est… C'est… » Commença Blaise.

-« Fabuleux !» Finit Draco !

-« Oui oui, c'est exactement ça ! »

-« Et je dois rire avant ou après vous avoir tué pour le temps que vous avez mis pour me ramener ce que je vous ai demandé? » argua froidement la jeune femme.

-« Et bien, comme tu le dis si bien tu vas rire mais… la chose que tu nous as demandé, et bien … »Commença Blaise.

-« Et bien ? »

-« Et bien en fait, tu ne vas jamais nous croire mais on n'a pas pu te le ramener ! » Continua Blaise

-« Oui tu comprends la cuisine … » reprit Draco

-« a subi une … … inondation ! » Compléta Blaise

-« Oui une énooorme inondation, tu connais les elfes de maison, ils sont tellement maladroits que l'un d'eux à laisser un robinet ouvert ! » Renchérit Draco.

-« Exactement, et ils étaient tellement affolés qu'on n'a pas voulu les déranger pour une si insignifiante chose … » finit doucement Blaise.

Malheureusement pour lui le « si insignifiante » passa encore plus mal, que l'énorme mensonge qu'ils venaient d'inventer à la seconde.

-« Si quoi ? » articula Pansy

-« Siquoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? aaah Pansy, je pense que tu es fatiguée, regarde tu dis des choses sans queue ni tête… Non franchement tu devrais aller dormir et laisser des hommes, des vrais se débrouiller par eux même.» lança Blaise tout en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Le regard qu'elle lança sur sa main aurait pu la faire disparaître si elle avait eu l'occasion de lancer des sorts juste par leur entremise, heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas… enfin pas encore …

-« Et toi tu va perdre l'une de ces deux choses si tu n'enlève pas sur la seconde ta main Zabini. »

C'est sans doute à partir de se moment là que les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à revoir leur vie comme dans un film, il me semble que c'est ce que l'on voit avant de mourir…

-« POUCEEEEEEE !! » Cria Draco.

Pansy détacha son regard de Blaise et le tourna vers l'autre Coupable, et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle découvrit la griffondor dans les bras de Draco…

-« C'est quoi ça ? » lança-t-elle après un moment.

-« Et bien en fait… » Commença Blaise.

-« Je ne veux même pas le savoir !… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait par Salazar pour mériter deux idiots pareils ! »

-« 'fin idiots tu y va un peu fort là quand même… » Répliqua Blaise.

-« Toi pas un mot ! »

-« Calme toi, tu ne résoudr…

-« Et toi ! Moi qui gardais un peu d'espoir vis-à-vis de toi, tu n'es pas mieux que l'autre ! Et puis bougez-vous un peu, à moins que vous ayez l'intention de rester là jusqu'à l'arrivée de McGo en danseuse étoile… »

Ce faisant elle rentra dans leur salle commune, et ils la suivirent docilement comme deux toutous, il y avait un temps pour faire le fier, et un autre pour baisser la tête et remuer la queue en guise d'excuse.

-« Bon je suis fatiguée alors, je vais être très rapide et clair, Granger ne peut apparemment pas rentrer chez elle pour le moment, alors elle va dormir dans ta chambre Draco, et on avisera le moment venu… »

-« Pourquoi c'est dans sa chambre qu'elle va dormir d'abord ? »

-« Parce que Draco n'est pas un pervers doublé d'un obsédé en puissance contrairement à d'autre. »

C'est sur ces belles paroles que, les trois Serpentards partirent chacun de leur coté, pour se reposer et rêver de douces tortures avec comme acteurs principales un blond et un brun, ou pour servir de nounou ou pour tout simplement ruminer sur la soirée qu'il aurait pu passer…

Décidément la vie était vraiment trop injuste…

Fin du Flash Back 

J'ai écouté son récit avec calme jusqu'à la fin, sans l'interrompre, sans poser de questions, juste en buvant ses paroles. Il me semble que c'est la première fois où j'ai vu les trois Serpentards comme des personnes « normales »…

Tout Poudlard, les faisait passés pour des personnes qu'ils n'étaient pas.

Après le récit de Draco, je vis qu'une grande amitié les liait, une amitié qu'apparemment les insultes, les coups bas, et tout les tracas d'une vie n'avaient pas réussi à détruire…

Oui, c'est ce jour là que j'ai compris la profondeur de leur être, la façon dont ils appréciaient chaque jour, loin des moqueries des autres maisons, ils vivaient pour eux et pas pour les autres, parce qu'à quoi bon vivre si l'on se fout de soi-même…

C'est une des premières choses qu'ils m'ont appris, vivre pour moi, vivre pour ceux qui me sont chers, et pas vivre pour des personnes qui ne me méritent pas…

J'étais tellement prise par mes pensées, que je ne remarquai pas que Draco s'était rapproché de moi et que son visage était maintenant juste en face de moi, à quelques centimètres du mien.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? » Lançais-je en me reculant le plus rapidement possible.

-« Hum c'était juste pour voir si tu étais encore parmi nous ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention à ton égard. Ce serait vraiment hypocrite si alors que j'ai empêché Blaise de profiter, moi je ne me gênais pas pour le faire, tu ne crois pas ? » Rigola-t-il en me jetant pourtant un regard assez surprenant.

-« Il ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon ? » articulais-je tout doucement…

-« Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça, je ne voudrais pas te détromper Hermione. »

-« … »

La façon dont il avait prononcé mon nom me coupa la parole. Ce fut bien la première fois qu'il m'appela sans moquerie dans la voix, qu'il m'appela comme l'aurait fait un ami.

-« A croire que tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête, et que tu as vraiment perdu tes fonctions cérébrales. Alalala et Dumby qui entretenait tant d'espoir dans tes capacités, le pauvre il risque de…»

-« Merci… » Murmurais-je la tête baissée dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme qui s'était écarté durant son monologue, se retourna vers moi et voulu commencer à dire quelque chose quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un Blaise Zabini, en boxer et torse nu. Celui-ci referma très rapidement la porte et la ferma à double tour. Enfin il colla son oreille contre la porte.

-« Blaise? »

Pas de réponse.

-« BLAISEE »

-« hein ! Quoi ?… aaaaaah drayyy… euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« hm... il me semble que jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est ma chambre donc c'est assez normal que je sois à l'intérieur de celle-ci » lâcha avec irritation Draco

-« Hm hm cool... » Répondit-il distraitement tout en recollant son oreille contre la porte.

-« Tu te fous de moi là ! Nan? »

-"Ouais, ouais…"

-« Ok... J'ai compris... Pansy quelle bonne surprise !» Finit-il vers un coin opposé de la chambre.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? Pansy où ça Pansy ? » Cria-t-il rapidement en regardant autour de lui.

Je crois que c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il me remarqua.

-« Salut chérie! Alors t'as passé une bonne nuit? Dray n'a pas trop joué à l'iceberg géant? « lança-t-il alors d'une voix séductrice, tout en s'approchant plus que de raison de mon lit, enfin du lit de Draco.

-« Tss Blaise! »

-« Ma pauvre, j'ai pourtant essayé de leur faire comprendre que tu serais plus à l'aise dans ma chambre mais bon ce sont des rabats-joies..."

-« Si elle est tellement mieux que ça tu n'as qu'à y retourner dans ta chambre! En plus, il me semble qu'une personne doit y attendre" Cracha froidement Draco en lui lançant un regard noir.

-« C'est bien ce que je disais de vrai rabat-joie » me lança-t-il discrètement.

-"Blaise, la porte est derrière toi!"

-« Mais Draaaayy, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, elle... elle va me tuer sinon! Tu ne peux pas me jeter comme ça en dehors de chez toi comme une vieille cape usée! »

-« Hm attends que je réfléchisse, … je peux tout à fait et c'est même ce que je vais faire. »

-« Mais Draay et notre amitié ?.... Ok ok, j'ai compris tu t'en fous de moi c'est ca? Je suis pas important, nan mais laisse c'est pas grave, je vais aller affronter ce destin funeste,… Non ne t'en veux pas, tu as eu raison de me jeter vers la grande faucheuse, peut être qu'au moins elle, elle me considèrera comme un ami, aaaaaaaaaah cruel destinnnnn ! » Finit-il d'un air mélodramatique.

-« C'est bon, c'est bon, tu peux rester, mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu -encore- lui faire pour qu'elle en veuille –encore- à ta vie?"

-« Mais rien du tout! Attends tu me prends pour qui? »

-« Suis-je vraiment obligé de répondre à cette question? »

-« Ok ok, en fait, une petite farce, une minuscule plaisanterie de rien du tout! »

-« C'est à dire? »

-"Et bien je lui ai comme qui dirait lancé un sort pour lui colorer les cheveux en rouge et or..."

-« T'as pas fait ça? » lança maladroitement Draco en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Juste un petit peu... »

-« Ca s'enlève au moins? ..."

-" Bien sûr"

-" Pfff ce gars est irrécupérable ! Nan mais franchement !"

J'observais avec amusement la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, mais sans pour autant intervenir. C'était bien plus amusant comme ça!

-"Et au fait, rassure moi t'as fait que les cheveux?"

-"Et bien en fait, ... je me suis dit pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin, alors j'en ai profité pour colorer toute sa garde-robe en rose bonbon..."

-« ... »

-" C'était trop aussi de lui écrire sur toute ses fringues "je kiiiiffff le rose" alors? " fit-il en prenant une posture de réflexion.

-« Sors d'ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle te trouve là ! »

-« Mais... mais... »

-« Nan mais je m'en contrefiche, je n'ai pas envi qu'elle s'imagine en te trouvant ici que je suis dans l'embrouille! »

Malheureusement pour Draco, alors qu'il était en train de tirer Zabini, qui par je ne sais quel hasard avait réussi à s'accrocher à sa jambe, vers la sortie, quelqu'un cria derrière la porte.

-"BLAISE KARL ANDRIAN ZABINI, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! SORS DE LA AVANT QUE JE NE DÉFONCES LA PORTE ET QUE JE VIENNE TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES!"

-"Paaaaansyyyyy ! Mais pourquoi donc voudrais-tu que nous sortions, et puis ne fait pas autant de bruit tu vas réveiller les voisins ma chérie!"

-"À PARCE QUE TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE C'EST AVEC CA QUE TU VAS ME CALMER? MAIS TU TE METS LE DOIGTS DANS L'OEIL MON BONHOMME! ET EN PLUS DE CA SI J'AI BIEN COMPRIS LE SENS DU « NOUS » , MALFOY EST AUSSI DANS LE COUP!"

-« MOII? Mais pas du tout, c'est lui qui est venu se réfugier dans ma chambre!!"

-« Espèce de lâcheur" murmura Blaise.

-« Non c'est juste que je ne suis ni cinglé, ni suicidaire! » Répondit de la même voix Draco.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous baragouiner derrière la porte ! » Lança la jeune Serpentard tout en prononçant un "Alohomora" et en entrant elle découvrit un spectacle des plus surprenant.

Draco debout avec un Blaise en boxer accrochait à sa jambe...

-« Mais c'est de mieux en mieux en plus ! Ah nan mais bravo !» Jeta-t-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches.

Pour ma part, le plus surprenant était de la voir avec des cheveux rouge et or, habillée par un t-shirt long d'un rose pétant avec comme message "I love PINK!".

Devant cette scène où les trois Serpentards étaient dans des situations totalement extrêmes, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce qui après avoir attiré trois paires de regards étonné, finit –heureusement pour moi- par provoquer un fou rire général, le premier depuis la mort de mes parent, depuis le jour où j'avais cessé d'exister, depuis le jour où je lui appartenais, et c'est ces trois personnes qui l'avait provoquées, ces trois personnes que je devais détesté par coutume, et qui devait me rabaisser par habitude...

Pourtant dans cette pièce, à ce moment là, plus aucune différence n'existait entre nous, ni sang, ni pouvoir, ni physique, ni intelligence, ni maison...

Et pour la première fois nous n'étions pas comme ils l'avaient décidés, Nous étions tels que nous aurions dû être si le passé n'avait pas existé, ce passé qui avait fait de nous des ennemis, juste parce que la coutume voulait que Griffondor et Serpentard se fassent la guerre…

Pour la première fois nous étions nous, sans être eux…

**Nobody Can Live Without Heart**

**Note:** Et oui voilà la suite tant attendu ! l'histoire est terminée il ne me manque plus qu'à publier les chapitres! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira moi il me fait beaucoup rire !

dites moi vos impressions

Elodie Malfoy

Ps: J'ai enfin terminé mes deux années de prépa donc je devrai avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour me remettre à mes fics ! et je penses même me remettre à hermione pas si gentille que ca ! ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

**Nobody Can Live Without Heart**

**Note:** Voilà la suite ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!

Elodie Malfoy

**Chapitre 6**

J'ai passé un moment extraordinaire avec ces trois personnes, mais comme toute chose, qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaise, il arrive un temps où elles doivent se finir.

Je suis repartie vers la fin de la matinée vers ma salle commune, car après tout c'était ma place, et puis je me souviens m'être dit que tout n'était peut être qu'un rêve, que j'avais imaginé la scène d'hier, que rien ne s'était passé, que mes amis seraient là pour m'accueillir lorsque je franchirais la porte…

Quelle idiote je faisais à cette époque là, et pourtant quelle fille heureuse j'étais…

Je voudrais que vous compreniez que la vie n'est pas un jeu, que la vie n'est pas douce, et qu'il arrive un moment où l'on doit cesser de croire en tout cela.

Ce jour là j'ai tout compris, j'ai appris que rien n'était jamais totalement gagné, que rien n'était totalement parfait, que moi-même je n'étais pas parfaite et que je n'avais pas à l'être…

Je ne vous raconterais pas mon retour à ma salle commune, je n'y vois pas d'intérêt, à quoi bon se souvenir des choses qui nous ont brisé un peu plus…

J'ai passé 2 longs mois dans une ambiance d'insultes incessantes, de bousculades intentionnelles, de vols de vêtements, de disparition de livres, mes draps ont été arraché, le mur de mon lit tagué, on m'a lancé des sorts pour changer mes cheveux, mes vêtements, ils ont même été un jour jusqu'à m'empêché de rentrer dans mon dortoir, mais alors que je pensais que j'avais vécu le plus horrible, le plus dur est arrivé.

**Flash Back**

Je me suis réveillée un matin, et pour la première fois depuis deux longs mois, j'ai trouvé mes vêtements, mes cours et mes affaires parfaitement rangés là ou je les avais laissés la veille. J'ai cru que tout allait rentré dans l'ordre, qu'ils avaient enfin compris que je n'y étais pour rien, qu'on m'avait manipulé, que je n'avais pas changé, que Harry et Ron allaient comprendre leur erreur et qu'ils redeviendraient mes amis, tout simplement que tout redeviendrais comme avant.

Mais je ne m'étais jamais autant trompé, c'était reculer pour mieux sauter, et j dois dire que la chute fut des plus rude.

Je marchais dans les couloirs vers mon cours de potions lorsqu'une personne me tira par le bras derrière une statut. Il mit sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêché de parler, et par je ne sais quel moyen ils nous fit passer un passage secret. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un couloir sombre et humide. Il me lâcha et me poussa par terre avec violence. J'allais me relever quand quelqu'un me saisit par les cheveux pour le faire lui même.

J'ai cru un instant qu'il était venu me chercher, que ma période de sursis était terminée, qu'il avait été las d'attendre, et qu'il avait donc décidé de venir de lui-même. Je me faisais encore des idées, le Lord Noir avait attendu des années, ce n'était pas quelques semaines qui lui faisaient peur.

Mes soupçons furent vite réduits à néant lorsqu'en relevant la tête je découvrit en face de moi Ron Weasley, il affichait un rictus malsain, et mon corps s'emplit de frisson au moment même où ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

La personne qui me tenait était Finnigan, et je pu distinguer Cho Chang juste à coté de Ron.

-« Alors Sang-de-Bourde, Es-tu à ton aise dans cette pièce, il me semble qu'elle te convient tout à fait, aussi putride et sombre que toi ! » Ricana Chang.

-« Ronn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

-« Ne prononce jamais plus mon nom sale Garce ! » Me cracha-t-il tout en me giflant avec une telle force que me tête vint claquer contre le mur, je m'écroulai à terre.

-« Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait ! » Finit Chang

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'ai entendu avant que ne vienne la douleur. Ils se sont mis à trois pour me frapper, je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je conserve juste la douleur de leurs coups sur ma peau, je me suis rouler en boule pour éviter qu'ils ne touchent mon visage, je me suis réfugiée à l'intérieur de moi-même pour ne plus souffrir, j'ai fermé les yeux pour ne plus les voir, et j'ai subi car je n'étais bonne qu'à ça…

Je ne sais plus combien de temps cela a duré,

Une heure ?

Un jour ?

Une semaine ?

Je ne sais plus, et je ne veux pas le savoir, pas parce que j'en ai peur, juste parce que me fait déjà trop mal…

Et puis je suis sortie de ma léthargie pour me réveiller dans ce couloir putride, où ils m'avaient molesté, où pour la seconde fois on m'avait brisée, mais après un long moment, j'ai trouvé la force de me redresser contre le mur. Ils m'avaient cassé plusieurs côtes, deux doigts et mon poignet était dans un sale état, pourtant je ne sais comment, je réussie à me lever et à sortir du passage secret. La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, lorsque je m'extirpa du passage et arriva dans le couloir menant à la salle de potions et par la même occasion à la salle commune des Serpentards.

J'avais appris à les connaître et après une première rencontre assez mouvementée avec l'ensemble des Serpentards, ils avaient fini par m'accepter. Draco, Blaise et Pansy m'avaient demander un nombre incalculable de fois de venir m'installer dans leur salle commune, où je serais à l'abri, où j'aurais des amis… Mais je n'ais jamais accepté, j'avais peur de déranger et en même temps je savais au fond de moi qu'accepter leur proposition aurait été comme accepté tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et ça je ne pouvais pas encore m'y résigner…

J'ai longé le mur pour évité de m'écrouler, j'ai laissé des empreintes de sang tout le long, je savais que je perdais du sang pourtant je continuais d'avancer tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était retrouvé des personnes pour qui je comptais vraiment et qui même s'il y a quelques mois me détestaient ne m'auraient jamais fait ça…

Je voulais voir un visage souriant, je voulais tout oublier en écoutant les techniques de drague de Blaise, les potins et les conseils de Pansy, les paroles calme de Draco, j'aurais voulu être autre part, j'aurais voulu être quelqu'un d'autre… mais j'étais là avec ma douleur, j'étais là contre ce mur en train de perdre mon sang, j'étais là … et je savais que je n'avais pas la force d'aller plus loin, c'est pour cela que je me laissa glisser le long du mur.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que je vis au loin des halos de lumière qui se dirigeaient vers moi.

J'ai cru qu'ils revenaient pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé… je n'avais plus la force de lutter alors je suis restée là, sans rien faire d'autre que regarder le mur en face de moi.

-« Miss Granger ! Mais… Mais… que vous-ait-il arrivé ? » Lâcha avec inquiétude Mcgonnagall.

Je ne lui répondit pas, je ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle ne serais-ce que pour lui montrer que je l'avais remarqué, elle m'avait trahi en ne faisant rien, en laissant ses chers petits Griffondors faire ce qu'ils m'avaient fait… Elle ne méritait rien de moi…Et puis à quoi cela aurait-il servi, sinon à me fatiguer encore plus. Alors comme une gentille fille je continuais de fixer le mur, parce que c'était trop dur d'avouer, parce que c'était trop dur de bouger, parce que j'en avais tout simplement assez de tout ça!

Elle était accompagnée d'un autre professeur que je ne pouvait voir à cause des Halo… Mais sa voix était reconnaissable entre 1000.

-« Miss Granger, auriez-vous perdu votre langue où bien êtes vous tout simplement devenu une petite chose apeurée par le seul son d'une voix ? »

-« Severus, vous devriez avoir honte, au lieu de l'attaquer verbalement vous feriez bien d'aller chercher de l'aide ! » Cracha presque la directrice des Griffondors.

-« Non, restez ! » Murmurais-je doucement

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je reste là, c'est le professeur Snape qui va y aller » me répliqua tranquillement la femme tout en essayant de poser sa main sur mon épaule.

Je recula pour ne pas qu'elle puisse me toucher, elle n'y était sans doute pour rien dans l'attitude des Griffondors, j'ai sans doute été égoïste avec elle, pourtant je ne regrette rien, elle aurait dû être là, certains m'ont trahi par leur action, elle, elle m'a trahi par son inaction…

-« Mais… Mais… » Bredouilla la vieille femme.

-« Ne la touchez pas Minerva, et chargez vous d'aller prévenir l'infirmière dites lui de venir dans le bureau du directeur et … je ne vous retiens pas… » finit-il avec impatience.

Ses mots étaient pourtant clairs mais c'est après un certain moment qu'elle consentit à lui obéir, tout en gardant cependant un air pincé en travers du visage, décidément les coutumes étaient éternelles pour certains.

Le professeur Snape s'est alors approché de moi, il s'est approché de cette petite fille et de son mur, il est entré dans cette univers qui était devenu le mien, et alors qu'il approchait sa main vers moi, je tourna la tête vers lui…

-« Les laissez pas revenir… »Articulais-je la gorge secouée de sanglot, les larmes coulant déjà de mes yeux, mes mains s'accrochant déjà désespéramment à sa robe.

Il ne répondit pas, je n'attendais pas de réponse, aucun mot n'aurait pu me la donner. Il le comprit, à sa façon, il me compris, il n'y eut pas de scène ou il me serra dans ses bras, il n'y eu rien de ce genre là, juste une main poser sur une autre, et une promesse murmuré entre les lèvres… rien de moins, rien de plus…

Il m 'a aidé à me relever et m'a conduit jusqu'au bureau du directeur, nous n'avons pas dit un mot, cela n'aurait servi à rien, tout avait déjà été dit.

Quand je suis arrivé dans le bureau du directeur, il y avait déjà de nombreuses personnes.

Draco, Blaise et Pansy se tenaient dans un coin, et Harry et Ron dans l'autre, ils jaugeaient les Serpentards comme si ils avaient eu la peste. Mcgonagall et l'infirmière étaient à coté du directeur et quant à lui, il me détaillait avec des yeux ahuris.

Pansy me remarqua en première et poussa un glapissement tout en posant la main contre sa bouche, ce qui fit se retourner Draco et Blaise. A la tête que l'ensemble des personnes de l'assemblée tira en me voyant j'ai deviné assez facilement l'étendu des dégâts.

Le pire moment fut celui ou je croisa son regard, un regard froid, un regard encore malsain, avec encore une pointe de fierté devant son œuvre. J'ai frissonné, et j'ai détourné le regard, tout en m'appuyant un peu plus sur Snape.

-« Asseyez-vous Hermione, Pomfresh vite donnez lui une potion de sommeil sans rêves » Lança Mcgonagall.

-« Il n'en est pas question » lâcha froidement Snape « Il est évident que des mesures doivent être prise et ce le plus vite possible.»

-« Mais »

-« Minerva, Severus a raison, des mesures doivent et seront prises et cela dans les plus brefs délais, c'est à dire je le crains maintenant. » Répliqua calmement mais durement le directeur de Poudlard. « Miss Granger, Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ? »

-« … »

Encore un mur, toujours le regard vide, pas envie de répondre, juste envie de m'enfoncer un peu plus…

-« Miss Granger ! »Tiqua sèchement Snape.

Encore et toujours la même voix, qui m'oblige à relever la tête… qui m'oblige à regarder ce que je ne voudrais plus voir, lui, lui, lui, lui et encore lui … Et puis encore les frissons, toujours les regards malsains, mais pour la première fois, une autre voix, un visage qui se rapproche, un visage d'ange, qui semble reluire d'une lumière eternelle.

-« Herm', faudrait que tu te réveilles là ! Allez fait un effort, racontes nous et après je te promet, c'est terminé, plus jamais personne te frapperas, plus jamais…» Me murmura Draco en me tenant la tête entre ses mains.

Et j'ai tout raconté, et quand je suis arrivé à dire les noms, je n'ais pas eu peur, je l'ais regardé dans les yeux, et j'ai dit très calmement :

-« Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan et … Ronald Weasley »

-" JAURAIS DÛ TE TUER POUR DE BON CETTE FOIS LA!" Cria avec rage le Griffondor tout en me sautant dessus et en commençant à m'étrangler.

Je vois encore son regard fou au dessus de moi, les personnes luttant pour le décrocher de moi, et moi qui ne bouge pas, qui ne lutte pas, qui reste juste là à regarder son mur, sans rien voir d'autre que ça, et puis même le mur disparaît…


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Des mains qui me coupent la respiration

Un visage plein de haine devant mes yeux

Ma tête qui tombe sur le coté pour ne plus le voir

Mon regard qui se pose sur le mur

Et puis même le mur disparaît…

Une seconde

Deux secondes

Dix secondes

Et là comme un grand souffle d'air qui emplit mes poumons, mes yeux qui se rouvrent, dans bras autour de moi qui me serrent trop fort, qui appuient sur mes blessures, qui me font mal à en crier. Je me souviens de cette douleur, et je me souviens parfaitement que j'ai prié pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais. Je n'étais pas folle, je ne l'ais de toute façon jamais été, c'est juste que souffrir m'a fait me sentir vivante, tout simplement parce que la souffrance signifie la vie, un mort ne souffre pas ou plus…

J'ai tournais les yeux autour de moi, Pansy, Blaise étaient à coté de moi, Draco me tenait dans ses bras, et les trois professeurs pointaient leur baguette sur le corps de mon agresseur… il avait dû recevoir un coup sur la tête car il ne bougeais plus.

Et Harry, ce pauvre Harry était dans un coin de la pièce, il ne bougeait pas, il ne faisait que fixer son ami à terre, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait, il ne savait rien, il n'avait rien vu venir, je lui en ai voulu… je lui ai voulu pour ce qu'il avait fait et pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, encore aujourd'hui je lui en veux…

Le directeur a ordonné que Weasley soit emmené et enfermé dans une chambre en attendant que des mesures soient prises. Puis une fois qu'il fut emmené, il ne restait dans la pièce que les trois Serpentards, Snape,, Dumbeldore et Harry.

-« Bien, Harry, je vais être très clair, étais-tu au courant de ce que projeter de faire Mesieurs Weasley Finnigan et miss Chang ? » Parla durement le directeur tout en regardant dans les yeux le survivant.

-« Non, monsieur le directeur, ils ne m'avaient pas mis au courant » répliqua doucement le Griffondor en baissant la tête.

-« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, maintenant tu peux sortir, ta présence n'est pas nécessaire pour la suite. »

Le directeur se détourna de lui, une fois qu'il eu franchi la porte. Pour ma part je ne tourna même pas le visage vers lui, je l'ais ignoré, et je ne le regrette pas, parce que tout aurait été encore plus dur si je l'avais fait…

-« Bien, Miss Granger, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ce qu'il vous ait arrivé, J'aurais dû être là pour empêcher çà. Je sais que vous devez souffrir, aussi je ne serais pas long, il est hors de question vu les événements de cette journée que vous réintégriez votre maison. C'est pour cela, que je vais vous faire une proposition que je n'ais jamais faite, voulez-vous repasser sous le choipeau pour voir si Griffondor vous convient toujours, si jamais c'est le cas vous devrez y retourner après votre convalescense… Dans le cas contraire vous irez dans votre nouvelle maison. Est-ce que cela vous conviens Miss Granger. »

Il me donnait le choix de tout recommencer, il me donnait le choix de tout changer, sa question ne servait à rien, car ma décision était prise à l'instant où Ron m'avait touché pour la première fois. Je ne retournerais jamais chez les Griffondors…

-« C'est d'accord… » lui répondis-je

Le choixpeau fut posé sur ma tête quelques instant plus tard.

_Hermione Granger, tiens qu'elle étrange surprise, tu a été réparti il y a déjà bien longtemps. Pourquoi veux-tu y repasser une nouvelle fois ?_

Tout simplement parce que ma maison ne me convient plus, je n'y retournerais pas

_Tant de froideur dans une voix, la petite fille dont je me souviens a bien changé à ce que j'entends, bien bien…Je vois une grande douleur à l'intérieur de toi, une froideur incommensurable, et je vois autre chose, une chose dont tu ne te doutes même pas…_

De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_Hm je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent de te le dire, mais cette autre chose qu'il y a en toi je l'ai déjà vu chez quelqu'un, tu lui ressembles, sans lui ressembler, tu es lui sans pourtant l'être, tu porte sa marque sans vraiment être marqué…_

Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dit… Explique moi !

_Je n'en ai pas l'envi et encore moins le droit, tu dois découvrir la vérité sur toi même, sur ce que tu es au plus profond de toi, et il n'y a qu'une maison qui puisse te correspondre maintenant, tu es comme lui et en même temps tu es lui, alors vis comme lui… SERPENTARD_

Je me suis réveillé la nuit suivante dans l'infirmerie, je ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qui se passa après que le choix'peau ne m'ait envoyé à Serpentard. Pansy me raconta plus tard que je m'étais évanouie, et qu'on m'avait amené à l'infirmerie. Elle me confia aussi qu'elle étais très heureuse que le choixpeau m'ais mis à Serpentard, et que même le professeur Snape avait paru assez content de bénéficier d'une nouvelle recrue. Chose à laquelle j'eus assez de mal à croire je dois l'avouer.

Je suis rester une semaine à l'infirmerie, et durant ce temps là Pansy, Blaise et Draco sont venus me voir tout les jours. Le professeur Dumbeldore est venu lui aussi, il m'a annoncé que mes trois agresseurs venaient d'être renvoyé de l'école, et que Ron serait jugé pour sa tentative de meurtre.

Ces nouvelles auraient du me soulager, pourtant je ne ressentit rien lorsqu'il me les annonça, ma haine contre eux était sans doute trop forte pour être apaisée par de simple mot… Le choixpeau avait raison, j'avais changé…

Le matin de ma sortie, mes trois amis étaient là, pour m'aider à préparer les maigres affaires que j'avais.

-« Maintenant que j'ai changé de maison, il faudrait que j'aille chercher mes affaires dans mon anciens dortoir, si tentez qu'il reste quelque chose j'aimerais bien le récupérer. » murmurais-je, avec une certaine tension.

Mes amis le remarquèrent car Pansy s'empressa de me dire :

-« Tu sais quoi on va aller te les chercher tes affaires, tu ne retourneras jamais dans cette salle commune ! Et puis je dois bien avoué que j'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ressembler la cage des lions ! »ricana-t-elle. « Et puis, ça risque d'être marrant de voir leur tête quand je monterais dans leur dortoir et que je fouillerais, juste un peu je te le promets dans leur affaires ! » Finit-elle en souriant.

-« Je suis sûr qu'ils seront enchantés » rigolais-je, tout en imaginant déjà ce que mon amie allait leur faire endurer.

-« Et puis, Blaise viendra avec moi ! »

-« Hein quoi ? mais pourquoi ? j'ai aucune envi d'aller voir les dortoirs des griffondors moi ! »

-« Ohh pauvre petit Blaisinou, il a peur de voir les méchants lions ! Je te promets que je te protègerais si ils essayent de te mordre ! » fit-elle en le regardant avec sollicitude.

-« C'est vrai que c'est trop dur pour un pauvre petit garçon comme toi… mais on t'en veux pas tu sais ! alalalala c'est effroyable comme l'impuissance peut changer un homme… » rajouta Draco en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise.

-« Tu baisses tout de même dans mon estime Blaise, moi qui voyait en toi un homme viril, moi qui était prête à accepter tes avances… » commencais-je en souriant avec lassitude.

-« Ok ok, si vous vous y mettez à trois, c'est bon j'irais ! Voilà vous êtes content ! » Lâcha Blaise tout en se mettant à bouder sur le coin du lit.

Il était décidément tellement simple de le convaincre des fois que c'était devenu un jeu entre nous, et pour une fois c'est moi qui avait réussi à lui faire accepter ce que nous voulions.

Draco est resté avec moi, et Pansy et Blaise sont partis chercher mes affaires dans mon ancien dortoir. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de leur faire part de ma peur de retourner un jour dans mon ancienne salle commune, j'y avais trop de souvenir, trop de soirée avec eux, trop de fou rire avec eux, trop de moment passé à les réprimander pour leur manque de travail, trop de moment où nous étions simplement assis sur le canapé en face de la cheminée à regarder crépiter le feu…

Trop de choses dont je ne voulais plus me rappeler, trop de choses que j'essayais d'oublier… Mais ils ont compris, ils ont su la peur qui me tenaillait, et pour moi ils ont fait front, je ne pourrais jamais les remercier assez pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi à ce moment là…

Je les ais aimés et encore aujourd'hui au moment où j'écris ces lignes, après des années, rien n'a changé pour moi, je les aime toujours autant, et j'espère qu'ils leur arrivent de penser encore à moi quelques fois…

Flash Back

Pansy et Blaise venaient de quitter l'infirmerie quand le jeune homme s'arrêta.

-« Je croyais que tu avais accepté de venir Blaise ? »

-« Hm … » Marmona-t-il tout en détournant la tête.

-« Tu boudes encore ? » lui demanda doucement la jeune femme.

-« Pff… » soupira-t-il sans pourtant se départir de sa moue bougonne.

-« Rooh aller, c'est bon voilà je m'excuse ! » Finit la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Son ami ne lui répondit pas, et ne la regarda même pas.

-« Aller Blaise s'il te plait, c'était pour rire, je ferais ce que tu voudras si tu arrêtes de bouder ! Je te le promet » le supplia-t-elle.

-« Ce que je voudrais ? » lui répliqua-t-il avec un regard de seducteur.

-« N'y penses même pas sale pervers ! » Fit-elle en se retournant et en reprenant sa marche.

-« Rahh si on peut même plus rigoler, t'es vraiment pas marrante ! En plus t'as promis ! pff moi qui pensais que les Serpentards avait de l'honneur ! » marmonna-t-il calmement, en souriant narquoisement quand il vit la jeune fille se crispé.

-« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Blaise ! » Lui répliqua la jeune femme tout en l'attrapant par la cravate et en tirant dessus. La jeune fille étant plus petite que lui, il fut donc obliger de baisser la tête lorsqu'elle tira sur sa cravate.

-« Moi mais je n'oserais jamais chérie ! » Lui murmura-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

-« Tss crétin » Rigola pansy en s'écartant de Blaise pour le plus grand déplaisir de celui-ci. « Bon on y va maintenant ? »

-« Pas de problème, mais … C'est où la salle commune des Griffondors ? »

-« Euh … à poudlard ? » Tenta maladroitement Pansy.

-« Quoi me dit pas que tu sais pas où c'est ? » risqua Blaise

-« Bah pas exactement… » bredouilla la Serpentard.

-« Ah mais Bravoo ! C'est le bouquet ! Madame fait la fière en disant qu'elle va aller chez les Griffondors, de plus elle oblige un gentil garçon à la suivre, tout ça pour que ce même garçon se rende compte qu'elle ne sait même pas où se trouve cette foutu salle commune ! » ragea avec mécontentement le jeune homme.

C'était un fait les limites de Blaise Zabini venait de lacher !

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu va m'avouer maintenant ! Que en plus de ne pas savoir où se trouve ces fameux dortoirs, tu ignores aussi le mot de passe pour y entrer ? »

-« … »

-« De mieux en mieux, nan mais franchement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse par Merlin , nan mais c'est pas po…. » le Jeune homme n'eut guère l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de son amie se posait sur les sienne lui intimant le silence. Après quelques secondes, elle se retira, et regarda en souriant sa mine ahuri.

-« C'était le seul moyen pour que tu te taises ! » murmura-t-elle sans pour autant se détacher de lui.

-« Waoouh ! Moi qui révé de ce moment depuis le jour où je t'ais vu en couche culotte. Si j'avais su que j'avais juste à te soualer en parlant je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt ! »

-« J'en conclu que ma façon de te clouer le bec t'a plu ! » lui répliqua avec douceur la jeune fille.

-« Si elle m'a plus, tu es loin du compte mon ange ! » Et sur ces tendre paroles il l'embrassa avec ardeur.

Un nouveau couple était né, et il était fait pour durer toute la vie.

Après plusieurs baisers, Pansy se détacha de son nouveau petit-ami qui laissa échapper un grognement.

-« Les affaires Blaise ! »

-« hmm je pensais que tu ne savais pas où était la salle commune… »

-« Oh ça, j'ai menti… tu es tellement mignon quand tu t'énerves ! » Lui murmura-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Après toute ces émotions il s'en allèrent dans cette fameuse salle comme, qui pour une foi avait fait le bonheur de deux Serpentards.

-« _Godric_ » prononça la jeune femme.

-« Décidement ces griffondor sont trop prévisible » ricana Blaise.

Sur ces paroles ils rentrèrent dans la salle de la Grosse Dame, adjectif que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Blaise au pauvre tableau.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Parkinson ? »Commença Lavande Parvati.

« Vraiment trop prévisible » pensa avec hypocrisie Blaise tout en soupirant.

-« On vient chercher les affaires d'Hermione ! »

-« Et en quel honneur Parkinson ? » cracha un autre Griffondor.

-« En l'honneur que maintenant c'est une Serpentard, et que ses affaires ne peuvent vraisemblablement pas demeuré dans cette salle puante »Lança Blaise qui n'aimait décidément pas le ton sur lequel ce stupide Griffondor parlait à sa petite amie. « et maintenant le lion en chaleur va avoir la gentillesse de la laisser passer pour qu'elle aille les chercher. »

Les Griffondors encore trop étonné ne réagirent pas sur le moment, et Pansy en profita pour monté dans leur dortoirs. Elle revint après quelques instants avec dans la main les affaires réduites d'hermione.

Puis ils resortirent comme ils étaient venus, Blaise tenant la main de la jeune femme, chose à laquelle il rêvait depuis le temps de leur couche culotte comme il l'avait si savamment fait remarquer.

Fin du Flash-Back

Je me souviens de cette première soirée en tant que Serpentard, j'étais transi de peur devant la porte de leur salle comune, j'ai cru qu'ils me rejetteraient, n'étais-je pas une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Je suis entrée avec mes doutes, avec mes peurs pour découvrir une banderole « Welcome Hermione » qui ondulait dans les airs. J'ai passé une de mes plus belles soirée, j'ai rit comme je ne l'avais plus, je me souviens de tout ces visages rayonnant de gentillesse, Milicent une fille timide et très attachante, Grégory et Vincent qui pour moi n'étaient que des brutes se révélèrent presque aussi farceur que les jumeaux, et tant d'autre qui m'accueillir avec plaisir dans leur maison.

Ce soir là je fit vraiment parti d'eux, et je sais aujourd'hui que sans eux, sans toutes ces personnes, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui, la Griffondor trahi que j'étais, est devenue une Serpentard fière d'elle et aimée.

Nous sommes parti nous coucher sous les coups de 2h, je me suis couché dans ce nouveau lit, je me suis couché dans ma nouvelle vie… Et pour la première fois ce n'est pas des larmes qui ont accompagné mes songes mais un sourire tranquille…

J'ouvre les yeux

Ce n'est plus le dortoir, c'est une grande salle sombre,

un trône siège en son centre,

je m'approche mué par la curiosité

Je n'ai pas peur,

J'avance…

Et alors que mes doigts vont éfleurer le dossier du trone

Deux mains enserrent ma taille,

Deux mains qui me transpercent comme autant de lames

Je voudrais me retourner mais je n'y arrive pas,

Mon souffle se fait rauque, un froid m'entoure,

Et une bouche s'approche de mon oreille

Et doucement comme un murmure, comme un léger sifflement…

Rejoins moi…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Nobody Can Live Without Heart**

**et voila le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je le poste vite car c'est juste un petit chapitre pour voir un peu ce qu'il se passe de l'autre coté! ^^ **

**Il reste 2 chapitre plus l'épilogue après!! ^^ :D**

**Merci à vous de me lire et merci bcp à ceux qui me laissent des reviews vous etes génials!!**

**Elodie Malfoy**

Chapitre 8

Un jeune homme sort du sommeil, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il sort de son lit . son corps est musclé sans trop l'être, il est svelte, et c'est tel un chat qu'il s'est extirpé de ses couvertures. Il est brun, ses yeux sont sombres, et une puissance semble irradiait d'eux. Il est beau mais pas comme pourrait l'être une personne normal, non, il est beau par le charisme qui émane de lui, par l'autorité qui transparaît dans ses gestes, par l'intonation mélodieuse de sa voix, et surtout par ce regard qu'il darde sur les autres, regard qui brûle sans vraiment brûler car ses yeux sont de glace…

Il est puissant, à défaut d'être aimé.

Il est respecté, à défaut d'être accepté.

Il est craint, à défaut d'être humain…

Il est le maître des ténèbres, et ce titre lui va bien, Tom Jedusor est craint par l'ensemble du monde sorcier, et cela lui convient plutôt bien.

Il est dans sa salle de trône maintenant, assis nonchalamment, et il darde un regard sur l'espace vide à sa droite, et il repense qu'il y a de cela quelques instant, elle était là contre lui, bientôt tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un rêve. Il en avait décidé ainsi, et quand le seigneur des ténèbres veut quelque chose rien ne peut le détourner de cela, pas même ce fichu Dumbeldore.

-« Mon seigneur… »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait qu'à peine remarqué, la présence de son fidèle bras droit à ses pieds. Lucius Malfoy, car c'était lui, n'était pas dépourvu de charme, son visage fin, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux argentés, il avait tout du parfait gentleman, pourtant il avait renié tout ses devoirs aristocratiques pour le suivre lui alors qu'il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année de plus que lui, Lucius était un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs, et jusqu'à ce jour, il l'avait toujours bien servi, c'est pour cela qu'il ne le puni pas d'avoir osé s'adresser à lui sans qu'il lui en donne la permission.

-« Lucius ? »

-« Deux intrus ont été débusqué alors qu'ils furetaient autour du manoir… »

-« Et en quoi cela peut-il bien m'intéresser, Lucius ? » Lâcha froidement le Lord. Il avait beau être un de ses plus fidèle partisans, on ne le dérangeait pas pour si peu.

-« Il se trouve que ces deux personnes sont Ron Weasley et une certaine Cho Chang. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez être intéressé, de rencontrer ces deux personnes. C'est d'ailleurs ce pourquoi ils sont venus, pour vous … rencontrer mon maître. »

Lucius échapperait une fois de plus à la baguette de son maître. Pour le moment tout du moins.

-« Très bonne idée, Lucius, fait les amener devant moi,… Mais Lucius, je t'interdis dorénavant à te permettre de t'adresser à moi sans mon consentement, je serais attristé de voir un de mes meilleurs Mangemorts patauger dans son propre sang à mes pieds. » Finit placidement Jedusor, en jaugeant avec calme son serviteur.

-« Cela… ne se reproduira plus mon maître… » Murmura maladroitement Lucius.

Il avait très bien compris, et Voldemort le savait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux intrus furent traînés à ses pieds, encadrés par des Mangemorts.

-« Qui avons-nous là ? Le toutou de Potter et sa putain… Et bien et bien, je suis vraiment attrister de voir comment Harry égare ses jouets, moi qui pensais lui avoir au moins appris cela. » Siffla mielleusement le Lord Noir, en souriant narquoisement.

-« Harry ne nous a pas égaré, nous sommes venus de nous même ! » se vanta presque le rouquin, malheureusement pour lui, il y avait une règle d'or à respecter, qui était que personne ne parle sans que le seigneur des ténèbres ne lui en donne la permission.

-« Et ça ose me parler en plus de cela, tu devrais savoir Weasley, que tu n'es rien, qu'un jouet comme toi, n'a pas le droit à la parole, faut-il en plus de te ramasser t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! » cracha doucereusement Jedusor.

Ceci dit, il leva sa baguette magique et lança un doloris au stupide garçon qui avait osé lui manquer de respect.

Après quelques minutes, où le garçon se roula à terre en gémissant, il arrêta le sort.

-« Bien, maintenant j'espère que tu as compris, maintenant qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu es désiré ici, parmi nous ? »

-« J'ai… des informations, sur … l'ordre, sur Potter, et sur cette sale sang de bourbe qu'est Granger ! J'ai failli la tuer, mais ce vieux fou de Dumbeldore est intervenu, ainsi que Snape et 3 Serpentards » Finit-il en jetant des regards mauvais autour de lui.

-« Qu'as tu dit ? » lui répliqua-t-il en hachant chaque syllabe.

-« Votre propre maison, vous trahis en acceptant une Sang-de-Bourbe dans ses rangs… »

-« Tu affirme donc que tu as voulu tuer Hermione Granger ? »

-« Oui, mon seigneur ! »

-« Tu sais que cette personne m'appartient, et que donc en la touchant elle c'est comme si tu m'avais touché moi en personne ! »

-« Mais … Mais c'est une sale trainée, … » cria-t-il

-« si c'est une traînée, alors toi tu n'es même pas digne d'exister ! » murmura-t-il froidement.

Crucio

Les yeux du lord débordait de cruauté, il était emplis de fureur, ses propres mangemorts se reculèrent devant la peur que leur provoqué leur maître. Ils ne payaient pas cher de la peau du garçon qui se tordait déjà de douleur au pied de leur seigneur. Mais le Lord, connaissait les limites de sa victime et c'est aux bords de celles-ci qu'il arrêta son sort.

-« Emmenez les au cachot, je vous laisse vous occuper de nos invités avec autant de professionnalisme que nécessaire. Faites ce que vous voulez de la fille, sa vue me répugne de toute façon. »

-« Mais nous voulions vous faire allégeance, vous êtes cruel de nous rejeter, nous avons été déshérité, exclu de nos propre famille ! Nous venions pour trouver refuge en vos murs, vous… vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! » Hurla la Serdaigle.

-« Oh si je le peux, car vous n'êtes rien que des gamins qui se sont cru supérieurs, qui se sont cru capable de jouer dans la cour des grands. Maintenant pour sans doute la première fois de votre misérable existence, vous allez entrer dans le vrai monde, et je puis vous assurez que vous supplierez tout les dieux de cette fichu terre de mettre fins à vos souffrance, et vous regretterez d'avoir un jour touché quelque chose qui m'appartenais ! »

Leurs hurlements retentirent durant de longues minutes dans les couloirs du manoir, puis comme ils étaient apparus, ils disparurent, avalés par les ténèbres des cachots.

-« Maître, comment savez vous qu'elle nous rejoindra ? » murmura Lucius

-« Elle viendra parce qu'elle est à moi, et qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans la haine qu'elle a envers moi… »


	10. Chapitre 9

**Nobody Can Live Without Heart**

**et oui encore un nouveau chapitre!! ^^ c'est l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue!! la suite sera posté samedi normalement voir dimanche! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! **

**Bisouus **

**Elodie Malfoy**

**Chapitre 9**

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, la sensation de ses mains encore sur mon corps, comme s'il était encore derrière moi. Encore en train de m'enserrer, encore en train de me tenir en son pouvoir. Son emprise était sans borne sur moi, et j'ai su à ce moment là, de la plus sûr des façons que je ne pourrais jamais me libérer de lui…

Mais en avais-je vraiment envie ? Vraiment envie de me libérer de lui ?

J'ai douté pour la première fois de mes sentiments envers lui cette nuit là mais je n'ai pas cesser de le haïr de toute mon âme... loin de là.

N'était-il pas l'homme qui m'avait poussée à assassiner mes propres parents ?

N'était-il pas l'homme qui m'avait fait perdre tout mes repères, tout ceux en qui et en quoi je croyais ?

Mais en même temps je me suis rendu compte qu'il était aussi l'homme qui m'avait ouvert les yeux sur mon existence que je pensais si parfaite alors qu'elle était tellement loin de l'être. Draco, Pansy, Blaise auraient-ils réagis comme Harry et Ron ? M'auraient-ils rejetée aussi brutalement que les deux autres ? Ou bien m'auraient-ils comprise ?

Tant de questions que je me suis posée cette nuit là, questions qui m'ont accompagné pendant de nombreuses soirées, jusqu'à ce que ce deuxième rêve ne vienne balayer toutes mes craintes, et m'accorde les réponses que j'attendais...

_Je me réveille pour la seconde fois dans cette salle, elle est toujours égale à elle même, un trône qui siège au milieu, un courant d'air frais qui agite mollement les tapisseries suspendues aux murs…_

_Je ne vois personne, mais je les sens tous autour de moi, ils sont là aussi surement que ce vent sur ma peau, tout m'apparaît si réel que j'en viens à me demander si tout n'est vraiment qu'un rêve…_

_Il me semble entendre le doux rire de Draco à mon oreilles._

_Les paroles rassurantes de Pansy._

_Les plaisanteries de Blaise... _

_Je me retourne déjà le sourire aux lèvres certaine de les trouver derrière moi…_

_Mais il n'y a personne_

_Je ne comprends pas, j'ai peur de les avoir perdu, j'ai peur de me retrouver encore seule… _

_Je cours dans cette salle, je les cherche sans jamais les trouver…_

_Je me laisse tomber à terre à bout de force, fatiguée comme je ne l'ai jamais été, fatiguée de ne pas les avoir trouvé… _

_Je suis étendue sur les dalles, couchée sur le coté… _

_Je sens le froid du sol sur mon corps, et en même temps la brûlure de cette douleur, de cette tristesse qui vibre en moi, depuis bientôt 2 mois… _

_Je voudrais m'éteindre sur ce sol glacé en même temps que ce feu qui me ronge… _

_Je voudrais les récupérer, je voudrais qu'ils soient près de moi, parce qu'ils font partis de moi, parce qu'ils soulagent à leur manière la blessure de mon cœur, parce qu'ils sont tout simplement là pour moi…_

_Un bruissement de vent vient me chatouiller les narines…_

_Je lève les yeux, et ils sont là, ils me tendent la main, je souris, je viens de trouver les réponses à mes questions, ils sont différents d'eux, parce qu'ils me comprennent, parce qu'ils ne me laisseront jamais…_

_« Mais toi, ne les laisseras-tu pas un jour seul à eux même… »_

_Un murmure, comme le vent, je l'entends à mes oreilles, et en même temps je le sens au plus profond de moi…_

_Je ne le vois pas mais il est là couché à coté de moi… _

_Je ne vois pas son corps, mais je sens son torse contre mon dos_

_Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je sens son souffle sur ma nuque_

_Je ne vois pas ses mains, mais je les sens autour de ma taille. _

_Je voudrais être loin de lui, et pourtant je me retourne vers lui_

_Je le vois, tout contre moi, _

_Je vois une de ses mains sur mon visage, _

_Je vois ses yeux qui me scrutent, et je ne peux les quitter…_

_« Ne luttes pas mon ange… »_

_Je voudrais le repousser mais je ne peux pas bouger, et il le sait…_

_Il ne me demande pas la permission, il n'en a pas besoin, je suis en son pouvoir, et je ne peux même pas détourner les yeux… _

_Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'arrive à sentir son sourire sur mon visage… _

_Je ne peux le repousser, mais je peux au moins me refuser à lui… Je ne bouge pas, je voudrais qu'il me croit telle une poupée entre ses bras, je voudrais qu'il n'espère rien de moi… _

_« Stupide petite fille… tu m'appartiens… »_

_« Mon corps, ma tête, mes actions, tout cela vous appartient… mais vous n'aurez jamais mon cœur… je peux vous le jurer… »_

_« Si c'était si simple tu ne m'intéresserais pas, Pourtant la haine qui brûle dans ton cœur m'appartiens déjà… Ne l'oublies pas mon cœur »_

_Ses lèvres encore une fois sur les miennes, ces lèvres qui me blessent… et puis plus rien que cette salle de trône vide…_

J'ai ouvert les yeux sur les rideaux de mon lit, avec encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, et avec des larmes sur le visage.

J'ai rêvé de lui tout les soirs, et tout les soirs il a affaibli mes barrières, il voulait que je le rejoigne et moi j'avais de plus en plus de mal à repousser ses avances. Je ne supportais plus tout ces rêves…

_« Rejoins moi et tout s'arrêtera… »_

C'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait dit…

Heureusement à coté de cela, j'avais toute une maison qui m'aidait à avancer chaque jour. Draco et moi étions devenus comme des frères et sœurs, il était sans doute la personne dont j'étais le plus proche. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mot pour nous comprendre. C'est étonnant comme notre lien s'était crée en l'espace d'à peine quelque semaine alors qu'il avait fallu des années entre Harry, Ron et moi. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, pas au sens de deux âmes sœur, comme Pansy et Blaise, notre lien était plus fort qu'une amitié mais différent de l'amour qui unit un couple. J'ai passé des instants merveilleux avec lui, je ne compte pas les après midi que nous avons passé allongé dans l'herbe près du lac à contempler les nuages, les soirées sur les canapés de la salle commune à parler inlassablement ou à fixer tout simplement les flammes de la cheminée, tendrement enlacé comme seul peuvent l'être des frères et sœurs, les promenades dans le château la nuit, les farces tendus à Rusard lors de ces sorties… Et tant d'autres choses que je n'oublierais jamais, car je ne le peux pas, car ils font partis de moi, car ils font de moi ce que je suis vraiment.

Nous sommes devenus le quatuors infernal, avec Blaise et Pansy, nous étions inséparables, et respecté par nos co-disciples, nous étions une maison unie.

Je me souviens, nous étions alors la veille de noël, cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de 3 semaines que j'étais une Serpentard, et mes amis avait décidé de rester à Poudlard avec moi. Les professeurs avait organisé un repas ou nous n'étions alors qu'une dizaine. Harry n'était pas là, et j'en fus assez contente, en fait depuis que Pansy m'avais fait parvenir ses excuses, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion et ni l'envie de lui parler. Il avait sans doute dû aller passer Noël chez les Weasley. Ron avait été exclu de sa famille et avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il était et j'avoue que je m'en fichais, depuis qu'il était loin de moi, je me portais à merveille.

Après le diner, tout les Serpentards qui étaient resté pour les fêtes avaient organisé une petite fête dans notre salle commune. Nous avons ouvert nos cadeaux, nous avons bu, nous avons dansé, nous avons rigolé, nous avons même chanté. C'était une soirée superbe, c'était la soirée de tous les espoirs, et à ce moment là nous étions loin de nous douté que dans une année jour pour jour, nous serions sur le champs de la bataille final, oui nous étions loin de nous en douter. Nous étions heureux et le reste nous importé bien peu, la guerre, les morts, la tristesse des familles, tout cela nous passé bien loin au dessus de la tête.

Maintenant que j'y repense j'aimerais retourner à ce temps là, nous étions tellement insouciant du futur qui nous attendait. Nous étions jeunes, plein d'espoir, plein de vie…

Chemin faisant nous sommes arrivé au mois de Février, mois des amoureux, je crois que la lettre qui m'a le plus ému le jour de la saint Valentin était celle de Draco. Nous n'étions pas des amoureux, nous n'étions même pas amant, nous étions juste deux enfants, deux enfant qui ne comprenait pas le monde, deux enfants sans peur, deux enfants qui s'aimaient d'un amour fraternel. Je me souviens encore de chacun des mots de cette lettre.

_Chère toi, _

_Je voudrais que tu n'ais jamais souffert,_

_Je voudrais que l'on se soit connu plus tôt_

_Je voudrais faire de ta vie le plus beau des rêves_

_Je voudrais que tu ne m'oublies jamais_

_Je voudrais que tu souries tout les jours de ta vie_

_Alors,_

_Je te promets de ne jamais te faire souffrir_

_Je te promets de te connaître à jamais_

_Je te promets de faire de ta vie un rêve_

_Je te promets de ne jamais t'oublier_

_Je te promets de toujours te faire sourire_

_Même si,_

_Je ne t'aime pas comme un mari aime sa femme_

_Je ne t'aime pas comme un ami aime son amie_

_Je ne t'aime pas comme un père aime sa fille_

_Je ne t'aime pas comme un frère aime sa sœur_

_Mais parce que,_

_Je t'aime parce que tu es toi et que je suis moi_

Cette lettre a scellait notre lien aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait le plus fabuleux des cadeaux.

Je me suis couché sur le sofa, Draco me tenant dans ses bras, mon cœur était emplis de promesse pour l'avenir, je me sentais tellement forte, tellement insouciante de ce qui pouvait nous arrivé, mais il était là… Il n'avait pas disparu, Tom Elvis Jedusor, et comme chaque nuit il est venu me rejoindre, à défaut que ça soit moi qui le fasse.

J'ouvre les yeux, et je le vois déjà tout contre moi, son visage trop proche du mien, sa main serrant trop fort mon poignet pour que je ne me sauve pas…

_Son visage est froid, le sourire narquois habituel qu'il arbore a disparu, ses yeux me transpercent comme des lames…_

_« Je ne peux plus attendre… »_

_Je sais que je ne viendrais pas… et il le sent…_

_« Tu m'appartiens, toi et tout ce qui te compose, je ne supporterais aucun geste de fuite devant moi, tu m'obéiras, tu vas venir très vite ! »_

_Je ne veux pas _

_« Tu n'es pas là pour vouloir Hermione… »_

_Et là je le repousse… et je cours, je cours comme si ma vie en dépendais, comme si il était vraiment derrière moi, j'arrive à une porte, je sens une pointe d'espoir au fond de mon cœur. _

_Pourtant c'est Son rêve, c'est lui qui décide, la porte ne s'ouvre pas, je suis bloquée et il est déjà derrière moi._

_Je me retourne et essaye de le repousser, il se saisit de mes mains et me plaque contre le mur en suspendant mes deux mains au dessus de ma tête…_

_Je suis à sa merci…_

_« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Maintenant tu vas venir, parce que sinon tu perdras tout pour la deuxième fois ! Tes si précieux amis, ton château, tes professeurs, TOUT ! Je t'enlèverais la plus petite des choses en quoi tu comptes, toutes ces choses qui peuvent te rendre heureuse je les ferais disparaître, tu vas comprendre mon ange qu'on ne se refuse pas à moi, JAMAIS ! »_

_Je vois déjà sa main prête à me frapper, je vois déjà la fureur dans ses yeux, Je sens déjà sa main qui serre trop mes poignets,…_

_Et puis,… Tout disparaît_

Je me suis réveillé, secouée par Draco.

-« Non …Non s'il vous plait ne me frappez pas, … Non … noon Je veux pas avoir mal, … Laissez moi… »Sanglotais-je

-« Chuuut, Hermione c'est moi, c'est Draco, c'est fini… » Me rassura-t-il alors que je me réfugié contre son torse.

-« Non, Il me laissera jamais, je… je… j'ai peur … Je voudrais qu'il disparaisse, je voudrais qu'il ne me fasse pas mal… Je veux pas le rejoindre… »

-« Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, qui est-ce que tu dois rejoindre, qui te fait du mal ? »

-« Non je peux pas, je peux pas t'en parler… » M'écriais-je avec affolement, tout en essayant vainement de m'échapper de ses bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cette état, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que chaque nuit était pour moi un calvaire, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais peur de le perdre, de tout perdre. J'aurais voulu le repousser, j'aurais voulu qu'il me laisse à mon chagrin, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne soit jamais mêler à tout cela….

-« Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Hermione racontes-moi ! »Fit-il en me prenant le visage entre les mains.

-« Je peux pas… » Je posai ma main contre la sienne pour essayer de l'enlever, c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que mon poignet était violacés, marque de ce qu'il m'avait fait…

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Me questionna-t-il avec surprise.

J'en profitai pour m'enfuir plus loin…

-« Ne regardes pas… Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça… »

Je lui tournais le dos, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché de moi, jusqu'à que je sente sa main sur mon épaule…

-« Tu peux tout me dire Hermione, je peux tout entendre, et tout comprendre, je ne te jugerais pas, je t'aime Hermione, n'ais pas peur de croire en moi s'il te plait… »Me supplia-t-il presque.

C'est à ce moment que je lui ais tout dit, le jour de la mort de mes parents, l'impero de Voldemort, sa curieuse malédiction, son envi que je le rejoigne, et ces rêves qui me hantaient depuis. Je les lui racontai, dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à ce qu'à bouts de souffle je ne m'arrête pour murmurer.

-« Je te dégoûte n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Idiote ! » Me répliqua-t-il « Ecoutes moi bien, jamais tu ne me dégoûteras, jamais tu comprends ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt, mais peu importe, maintenant je veux que tu te mettes bien dans la tête que je suis là pour toi, et que je serais toujours là pour toi ! Ne l'oublies pas, tu ne seras plus jamais seule ! » Finit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes il cessa de me serrer dans ses bras.

-« Dray… »

-« Hm »

-« Je dois partir… Non ne dit rien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, je n'ais pas d'autre choix, je ne le laisserais pas tout détruire une seconde fois ! »

-« Alors je viens avec toi ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Et nous aussi ! » S'écria Blaise, en sortant de derrière la porte des dortoirs.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un petit copain aussi stupide ! » se lamenta Pansy qui sorti à son tour.

-« Bah quoi ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots « Ecouter aux porte à l'insu des personnes pressentes dans la pièce ? » lui répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant une claque sur la tête.

-« Bon bah maintenant, au moins tout est clair, tu ne partiras pas toute seule, on viendra avec toi ! Jamais on te laissera, on se sert les coudes entre Serpentards, nan mais oh ! » Rigola Blaise !

Et c'est ainsi, que le soir de la St valentin, le soir de tout les amoureux, nous avons quitté Poudlard, nous avons quitté notre vie si paisible pour entrer dans la sienne…dans celle de cet homme qui m'avait tout pris .

Alors que la nuit éclairer Pré-au-Lard, je me souviens avoir levé la tête vers la lune, et avoir murmuré tout bas…

-« Me voilà… »


	11. Chapitre 10

**Nobody Can Live Without Heart**

**Note : Et voilà le dernier chapitre, avant l'épilogue! ^^ **

**J'espèère que vous l'aimerez!! Bisouuus**

**Chapitre 10**

Nous sommes partis cette fameuse nuit de Février, quatrepersonnes, quatre amis, liés par un destin qu'ils ne méritaient pas, mais qui pourtant leur appartenaient, et face auquel ils ne pouvaient échapper, juste l'affronter et esperer en triompher. Mais en somme ce n'était encore que quatre enfants, obliger à grandir trop vite, à participer à une guerre sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi... Mais malgrès tout celà, toute cette tristesse, ils étaient ensemble et au fond c'est tout ce qui comptait, l'amitié, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient les uns envers les autres, oui ça et rien d'autre.

C'est étrange en y repensant car je n'avais jamais mis les pieds au manoir Jedusor si ce n'est durant mes rêves, mais c'est comme si mon corps, mon esprit connaissait le chemin, comme si tout était prédestiné à commencer la bas. Nous sommes arrivés vers minuit, la porte était ouverte.

-"Si on m'avait dit qu'on entrait chez les mangemorts comme dans un moulin..." ricana Blaise.

-" Fait encore plus de bruit je pense que les habitants du village d'à coté ne t'ont pas encore entendus..." Lui lança Pansy.

-"Excusez moi madame la duchesse..." continua-t-il de plus belle.

-"Crétin..." souffla-t-elle.

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me souvenir avec précision des instants qui ont suivis... Je sais juste que nous avons croisés quelques mangemorts sans pour autant que ceux ci ne nous adressent le moindre mot ou ne nous barrent le passage, et puis nous sommes arrivés devant cette porte, cette porte que je n'ai jamais su ouvrir dans mes rêves, cette porte synonyme de mon emprisonnement, de mes plus profondes peurs. Pourtant aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre je n'ai eu aucune hésitation, je l'ai ouverte, et c'est à partir de là que notre nouvelle vie a commencée... Il était là comme je l'avais toujours vu dans mes rêves, assis sur son trone, Nabini à ses pieds.

_"Je suis venu... Comme vous l'aviez dit, je n'ai pas pu résister. Etes vous heureux maintenant?" Crachais-je

-" Te voilà donc oui, comme je l'avais dit, avec toute ta belle verve, ta colère, ta haine... Te sens tu mieux maintenant?"

Je n'ai pas pu répondre, oui je me sentais mieux, comme libre, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir, le plaisir de constater qu'il avait toujours eu raison. Je ne pouvais admettre le fait qu'il puisse me connaitre mieux que moi même.

-"Hm, c'est bien ce que je pensais." dit-il tout en esquissant un sourire. "Des chambres ont été préparés pour vous, des mangemorts vous y conduiront. Votre nouvelle vie commence maintenant, chaque jour, vous vous entrainerez, vous aurez des précepteurs qui vous apprendront des techniques de combats. A aucun moment je n'interviendrais dans votre formation, je vous juge assez grand pour vous occupez vous même de vous. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'obliger les gens à me servir. Je sais déjà en voyant vos visages que vous ne me croyiez pas, mais vous verrez que les contes à dormir debout que l'on vous a raconté sur moi sont loin d'être vrais. Maintenant regagnez vos chambres, prenez vos marques et lorsque vous vous sentirez pret à entrer dans mon monde, ouvrez la porte..." Finit-il calmement.

Aucune autre paroles n'a été échanges que ce soit avec lui ou entre nous, nous nous sommes juste rendus dans nos chambres, enfin dans la plus grande et tous ensemble et nous nous sommes endormis serrés les uns contre les autres, comme quatres enfants.

Les premiers jours, nous n'avons croisés que très peu de monde, nous avions des chambres atitrés, mais le plus souvent nous dormions tous ensemble. Au fur et à mesure du temps nous nous sommes aventurés dans le manoir, et nous avons pris nos marques comme il nous l'avez dit. Aussi étrange que celà puisse paraitre les mangemorts ne nous sont pas apparus si horribles que ça... Ils étaient juste différents, des pensées differentes, des valeurs, un mode de vie, tout était differents de la vie que l'on avait pu vivre à poudlard, la journée nous avions des precepteurs qui nous entrainer, que ce soit au combat magique ou à l'affrontement réel. Nous avons plus appris durant ces premières semaines que durant toute ces années à Poudlard, que ce soit dans la magie blanche que dans la magie noire. Cette dernière m'est alors apparu comme complementaire de la première, l'une n'allait pas sans l'autre. Elles étaient presques indicernables l'une de l'autre. En fin de journée, Voldemort venaient s'enquérir de nos progrès et comme il nous l'avez annoncé cette fameuse première nuit, mais il n'intervenait jamais dans notre enseignement nous laissant le libre arbitre, le choix de décider par nous même de ce qui était bien de ce qui ne l'était pas. Il ne m'a jamais regarder plus que dray ou les autres, rien dans son attitude ne trahissaient ce que nous avions pu vivre durant mes rêves, ici il était le maitre et moi juste un de ses soldats, rien de plus, enfin c'est ce que je pensais...

Un jour, il n'est pas venu... Je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont remarqué mais moi si... Je ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis cette première nuit, je ne révais plus, et je dois dire que ça me manquez. Le voir dans la vie de tout les jours et loin de ces faux semblants, m'a permis de le voir sous son vrai jour, loin de cette peinture de monstre qu'on lui faisait, il était d'un naturel patient avec ses mangemorts, parlant avec eux quelques fois tout en gardant je dois l'avouer une certaine distance. Il était le maitre, et eux ses soldats, il pouvait se montrer froid et insensible, inflexible pourtant aucune de ses remarques aussi cassantes soient-elle n'étaient lancé à la légère ni sans raison. C'était une personne complexe, et malgrès moi j'avais envi de mieux le connaitre, je voulais des réponses à mes questions. Aussi ce jour là, je me suis aventurais seule dans le manoir, vers l'aile qui lui était réservé, et où les mangemorts nous avaient interdit d'aller.

Comme pour le trajet jusqu'au manoir, j'ai trouvé presque tout de suite ses appartements, sa chambre. Elle était vide. J'ai décidé de l'attendre, mais après quelques instants, ma curiosité a été plus forte que moi et, j'ai fouillé... J'ai découvert sa pensine, et sans vraiment faire attention je suis tombé dedans, et j'ai vu ce que je n'aurais jamais du voir... J'ai appris à mes dépends que parfois la vérité fait plus de mal que les mensonges.

**FLASH-BACK **

**POV VOLDEMORT**

Il faisait beau ce jour là, j'avais demandé à Lucius et à Bellatrix de m'accompagner, ils étaient mes plus fidèles mangemorts et je dois dire que j'avais confiances en eux. Nous étions devant la maison des Granger.

-"Ne pensez vous pas que c'est un piège maitre?" Lança Bellatrix

-"Je ne sais pas, mais je ne sens aucune presence magique aux alentours, et je dois l'avouer cette histoire m'intrigue."

En effet, quelques jours auparavant lors d'une descente de mangemorts, un moldu du nom de Granger, avait prononcé le souhait de s'entretenir avec le Lord, apparement, il aurait une proposition des plus alléchantes à lui faire.

-" C'est tout de même bizarre... Granger c'est cette sale sang de bourbe qui traine avec Potter."

-"Hm... Assez tergiverser, allons voir cette allechante proposition..."

_Seconde scène, nous sommes dans la maison de mes parents et je ne comprends plus rien... Pourquoi mes parents veulent parler à Voldemort..._

-"Je m'apelle Ernest Granger, vous n'etes pas sans savoir que ma fille est amie avec ce Harry Potter, enfin ma fille, façon de parler nous l'avons juste recueilli lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, sa famille nous l'a amené une nuit nous ordonnant de nous occupez d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteind sa majorité. Ils nous ont lancer un sort afin que nous ne puissions jamais révélé qu'elle n'était pas notre fille et lui faire du mal. Depuis le jour où elle est entrée dans notre vie, et surtout depuis qu'elle est à Pourdlard, nous n'avons eu que des ennuis. Nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde qui est le votre, et nous ne voulons pas mourir à cause de cette guerre qui vous oppose et dans laquelle nous n'avons rien à voir. Nous voudrions nous debarrasser d' nous vous proposons un échange, notre sécurité contre elle."

-"De qui est-elle la fille alors?" demandais-je

-"Ce sont des sorciers, ils n'ont laisser qu'un carnet avec elle, mais c'est écrit dans une autre langue, et nous ne comprenons pas." Répondit-il tout en me tendant un carnet vert foncé avec des armoiries gravé sur la couverture.

Je n'en cru pas mes yeux lorsque je vis les armoiries des Kane. Cette famille que j'avais connu lorsque j'était plus jeune, decimé par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, jugés mages noire et condamné au baiser des détraqueurs. Les Jedusors et les Kane étaient très proches, mais je suis arrivés trop tard pour les sauver. Ils avaient tous disparus, et je les croyais tous morts, même leur petite fille de quatre ans. Le Carnet était l'histoire de la famille Kane, et il y avait une lettre à l'interieur, écrit en Fourchelang.

_"Pour Notre Très Chère Fille" _

-"Alors qu'en dites vous?" lança Granger "De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas refusez car elle est déjà en chemin..."

Une fureur sans nom m'a pris et une haine incommensurable est née contre ces deux personnes, ma voix ne s'est résumé qu'à un murmure.

-" Je dis que je n'ai jamais connu de personnes plus méprisables que vous, comment pouvez vous vendre cette fille que vous avez élevé pendant quinze ans? Mais soit nous allons attendre cette douce enfant, et pour patientez que diriez vous de jouer à un petit jeu, ça s'appelle qui criera le premier...." ricanais-je en souriant sadiquement.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Je me suis écroulé sous le poids de la tristesse, sous la force de cette trahison, je n'ai pas tenu face à ça. Je pense que c'était comme si mon existence toute entière venait de s'écrouler. Ces parents que j'avais pleuré ne m'avaient jamais aimer et pire ils avaient voulu me vendre à mon pire ennemi, tout ca pour etre débarrasser de moi. Mes véritables parents étaient morts, tués par Dumbledore, parce qu'ils les génées. Mon monde venait de s'écrouler en l'espace de quelques minutes. Le plus dur, à ce moment précis c'est que je n'avais aucun souvenir d'eux, mes vrais parents, j'étais plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu entrer, juste la sensation de quelqu'un qui s'assoit de l'autre coté du lit. Il ne prononca aucun mot, il avait déjà tout compris, la pensine, ce que j'y avais vu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes rester là, lui assis sur le bords du lit regardant à travers la fenêtre et moi allonger dos à lui fixant le mur. Je sais juste que sa presence me réconfortais, me calmais. Il n'a dit qu'une seule phrase, tout en se levant et en sortant de la pièce, il ne m'a pas regardé. "Tout est là..."

Oui tout était là, écrit noir sur blanc dans ce carnet qu'il avait posé sur le lit, toute mon histoire, mes parents, ma famille tout était là. J'ai pris le carnet, et une lettre en ais tomber, cette lettre qui a tout changer.

_"Pour Notre Très Chère Fille" _

_Ma chérie, _

_Le jour où tu liras cette lettre, je serais sans doute déjà loin de toi. Tu seras une jeune fille pleine de vie, aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui et même plus, avec toute la vie devant toi. Je sais que tu dois nous en vouloir à ton père et à moi, mais nous ne pouvions supporter l'idée de te perdre. Comment t'expliquer dans une simple lettre à quel point nous sommes désolé, désolé d'avoir dû nous séparer de toi. Il etait trop risqué de te garder avec nous. Jespère que tu aura une belle vie, qu'elle te sourira, plus qu'à nous. Je veux juste que tu n'oublie jamais d'ou tu viens, ne te laisse jamais manipuler par ce Dumbledore, il n'est pas si gentil qu'on peut le croire. Ils a essayé de manipuler ton père mais celà n'a pas marché et je pense que nous sommes en danger aujourd'hui. pourtant nous ne regrettons pas notre choix juste de ne jamais revoir ton visage, de ne pas voir ta premère rentrée à Poudlard, ton premier bal, ton premier amour. Sache que nous t'aimons et que nous t'aimerons toujours, et que nous serons toujours pret de toi, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera._

_Tes Parents qui t'aime_

_Eleanore Et Marius Kane _

Je ne sais pas à partir de quel moment je me suis rendu compte que je pleurais, comme il l'avait dit tout était là, la vérité sous son plus simple appareil, une lettre pour tout expliquer, une lettre si courte mais renfermant tant d'amour. Ces mots m'ont permis d'être entière, d'être la personne que je devais vraiment être. J'ai redecouvert le mot aimer...

Et puis il y a eu lui, lui qui m'avait libéré du mensonge, lui cet amis de ma famille, lui ce puissant lord noir...

Ce soir là, je n'ai pas quitté sa chambre, je lisais ce petit carnet, journal intime de mon père, je me souviens d'une date, le jour de ma naissance.

_...Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Eleanore vient de me donner une fille, ses yeux renferment déjà tant de malice, d'intelligence, je pense n'avoir jamais été si heureux de toute ma vie, sauf peut etre le jour ou je t'ai rencontré mon amour. J'aime déjà cette petite vie plus que la mienne, et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour elle. Hermione Lena Kane, Je te jure d'être le meilleur père du monde, et que jamais nous ne serons séparer..._

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain, toujours au même endroit si ce n'est qu'une couverture avait été posée sur moi. Il était assis devant son bureau rédigeant je ne sais quel papier.

-"Pourquoi?" demandais-je

-"Pourquoi quoi?"

-"Pourquoi est-ce si dur de vivre?"

-"Parce que la vie doit se mériter."

-"Ces gens qui m'ont élevée, je ne comptais pas pour eux, ils ont été jusqu'à vouloir se débarrasser de moi....

-" C'est pour celà qu'ils méritaient de mourir, .. . de mourir de ta main."

-"Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour vous dire ça mais... Merci."

-"..."

-"Comment étaient-ils? Mes parents, vous les avez connus non?"

-"Les Kane, étaient les personnes les plus extraordinaire que j'ai connu. Ils ne jugaient pas les gens selon leurs origines, ils avaient beau etre des sangs purs, ils n'en étaient pas poiur autant imbu d'eux même. Ils m'ont accepté avec mes défauts, et graçe à eux j'ai préservé une part de mon humanité.Tout était simple pour eux, Eleanore ta mère faisait elle même la cuisine, même si elle possédait des elfes de maisons. Elle était à la fois douce et tenace, etje dois dire qu'elle en faisait baver à Marius quelques fois. Ton père était un homme droit, bon, froid en societé mais tellement aimant avec sa famille. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout, et ils t'aimaient encore plus. Tu étais leur rayon de soleil."

-"Ils n'avaient donc aucun défauts?"

-"Ils n'étaient pas parfait et ne prétendaient pas l'être, mais comme ils ne prenaient pas partis, ils ont été hais, et un soir c'est arrivé, on ne sait pas vraiment comment, tout le monde avait disparus, mère, père, et enfant."

-"J'éprouve tellement de haine, contre Dumbledore, contre l'ordre, ils m'ont pris ma vie, ils m'ont tout volé... Comment continué à vivre en sachant tout ça?"

-"Tu n'oublieras jamais, mais tu apprendras à vivre avec, aussi sûrement que tu apprendras à vivre avec moi"

Ces mots ont scéllé mon destin, et comme il l'avait prédis, j'ai appris à vivre avec lui. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, au fur et à mesure des mois, même Dray, Pansy et Blaise après avoir su toute l'histoire ont appris à le connaitre. Et j'ai appris par dessus tout à l'aimer. Il n'était pas parfait, il pouvait même etre cruel, mais pour moi il avait toujours un mot tendre, il m'a permis de continuer à vivre, il m'a fait aimer la vie. Notre premier baiser c'était dans le parc du manoir, je me souviendrais toujours à quel point il s'est senti mal à l'aise. Il me semble qu'il ne m'a pas parlé pendant au moins une semaine, il m'évitait. Moi, une pauvre petite fille peut me vanter d'avoir fait peur au Grand Voldemort. Ce fut une de nos conversations préféré avec mes trois amis, et je dois avouer qu'ils ont bien rigoler de ce pauvre Tom et de moi qui était incapable de faire le premier pas. Et pourtant il est revenu une nuit, dans ma chambre, je pense qu'il avait dû se préparer toute la soirée, il était aussi beau que le jour où je l'ai rencontré. J'avais devant moi Tom et non plus Voldemort. Nous nous sommes aimé cette nuit là ainsi que toute celle qui ont suivis, nous ne pensions plus à la grande bataille qui nous attendais, nous nous aimions et c'était suffisant, enfin c'est ce que nous pensions...

Nous nous sommes aimés durant de longs mois et puis une nuit il m'a demandé ma main, et j'ai accepté. Nous nous sommes marié une nuit d'hiver, et je suis devenu Hermione Lena Jedusor.

Malgrès notre bonheur, tout notre amour, ce qui devait arrivé, arriva, la grande bataille. Nous nous tenions en haut de cette colline nous jaugeant. tout le monde étaient là, toute les personnes que j'aimais ou avait aimés. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Lucius, Bella, Tom, et tout ces autres mangemorts que j'avais appris à connaitre. Harry était là aussi, en face de moi.

Je me suis avancé vers lui.

-"Hermione revient parmis les tiens! Quitte ce monstre!" me lança Harry

-"Hermione Granger est morte le jour ou tu l'as abandonner, tu dois oublier cette personne, ce n'était pas moi, mon nom est Hermione Jedusor, et ce monstre comme tu te plait à l'appeler est l'homme que j'aime, et je me battrais pour lui."

Je suis parti rejoindre Tom, nous nous sommes embrassés, et puis le combat que tout le monde attendait a commencé, ce fameux combat contre Harry Potter. Les sorts se sont enchainés, ils étaient de force presque équivalente, même si Tom était un peu plus fort, mais à un moment des aurors sont entrer dans le combat, et tout a était chamboulés. Tom ne savait plus où donner ded la tête et c'est là que c'est arrivé.

Ce fut comme dans un rêve, je me souviens de chaque instant de la baguette d'Harry qui se pointe sur Tom, de ces deux mots à travers ces levres, de cette gerbe verte sortant de sa baguette, de Tom qui ne voit rien, de moi criant un sort de protection mais trop tard, du sort qui passe quand même et qui l'atteind en plein coeur. Ce coeur qui avait recommencer à battre pour moi. Je me vois courir vers lui, lui hurlais qu'il ne peut pas mourir, qu'il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner.

-« Je ne te quiterrais jamais, je te l'ai promis, mais j'ai tellement froid, et je suis si bien, plus aucune douleur, je ne ressens plus rien…je t'aime Hermione"

-« Ne me laisse pas…" sanglotais-je

Et là malgré le feu et le sang autour de moi, malgrès les cris, les explosions, je ne me rendais compte que d'une chose c'éatit qu'il ne bougeais plus.

J'ai relevé la tête, j'ai jeté un dernier regard à ma famille, Dray, Pansy, Blaise, Lucius, Bella, et tout ces autres mangemorts, j'ai vu la peine dans leur yeux, la peur aussi. Mais plus rien ne comptait que l'homme dans mes bras.

-« Pardonnez-moi mais je ne peux pas… je l'aime trop… »

Et je suis partie, j'ai disparue avec lui...

Parce que le perdre aurait été trop dur pour moi.

Parce que l'oublier je ne le pouvais pas,

Parce que cesser de l'aimais je ne l'acceptais pas,

tout simplement parce qu'on ne peut pas vivre qu'avec la moitié d'un cœur…


	12. Epilogue

**Nobody can live without heart**

**Merci à tout les lecteurs de cette fic! j'espère qu'elle vous a plus! en tout ca moi j'ai pris bcp de plaisir à l'écrire! je ne sais pas si il est utile de faire une suite à cette histoire, c'est à vous de voir dites moi ce que vous en pensez! **

**Gros bisouuus à tout le monde et encore merci! **

**Elodie Malfoy **

**Epilogue**

_Et je suis partie, j'ai disparue avec lui parce que le perdre aurait été trop dur pour moi, parce que l'oublier je ne le pouvais pas, parce que cesser de l'aimer je ne l'acceptais pas, tout simplement parce qu'on ne peut pas vivre qu'avec la moitié d'un cœur…_

Je pose ma plume.

J'ai terminé mon histoire, l'histoire d'Hermione Jedusor la traitre…

J'ai disparu avec mon amour, il y a 3 ans, et aujourd'hui je suis la femme la plus recherchée au monde.

Pourtant je suis heureuse parce que je sais qu'il est là, dans l'autre pièce, couché sur le lit...

Je sais qu'il ne bouge plus,

je sais qu'il ne parle plus,

je sais qu'il n'ouvre plus les yeux,

mais il est là et c'est tout ce qui m'importe…

Je me lève et je vais vers sa chambre, il n'a pas changé, figé dans le temps...

Je voudrais qu'il me regarde,

je voudrais qu'il me parle, mais il ne le fait pas...

Il reste là ni vraiment mort, ni vraiment vivant…

Je me penche vers lui, l'embrasse doucement et puis je me relève, et murmure

-« Je t'aime Tom… »

Trois mots que je répète chaque jour.

Trois mot qui n'obtiennent jamais de réponse

Trois mots que je prononce pourtant depuis trois ans,

mais tout change même ça …

-« Moi aussi je t'aime … »

..........

**END**


End file.
